


Лес в огне

by Red_Sally



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Fireman!Bucky, Fluff, Forester!Steve, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Total AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: Изначально писалось на заявку для однострочника:"Нам позарез нужно старбакс АУ, где Стив ЛЕСНИК. И В ЛЕСУ НАЧАЛСЯ ПОЖАР. А БАКИ БАКИ ПОЖАРНИК И ПРИЕЗЖАЕТ ТАК СКАЗАТЬ ПОТУШИТЬ".А потом вышло как вышло.Никогда вы не найдете  в наших северных лесах... (с)





	1. "Как вы познакомились?"

– На самом деле такое, конечно, бывает только в сказках, – говорит Баки.  
– Зато в сказках это всегда происходит на самом деле, – серьезно вторит Стив.  
Они никогда не могут по-человечески ответить на вопрос “как вы познакомились”.  
– О, – мечтательно закатывает глаза Баки, – это был волшебный день. Я пошел в цирк…  
– Устраиваться на работу, – в тон ему роняет Стив. – И вот там…  
– В зверинце, – подхватывает Баки, – я его и встретил. В самой большой клетке с надписью “Не влезай, убьет”.  
– Это был типичный курортный роман, – говорит Баки в другой раз.  
– Затянулась интрижка, – саркастически двигает бровями Стив, и Баки смеется, беря его за руку.  
– Я подцепил его в баре, – заговорщицким шепотом делится Стив, прикрыв глаза. – До сих пор не могу найти, за что именно он так крепко зацепился?  
Им бесполезно задавать этот вопрос, они знают друг друга всю жизнь. По крайней мере, всю жизнь после.  
Просыпаясь посреди ночи от навсегда поселившегося в памяти кошмара, Стив ощупью находит теплое плечо лежащего рядом, подтянувшись, утыкается лицом в растрепанный затылок. Слышит, как затихает грохот крови в ушах. В темноте, которую не разогнать, Баки поворачивает голову и долго вглядывается ему в лицо.  
– Спи, Стиви, – шепчет он. – Все хорошо.

 

*******

 

Все плохо.  
Сезон охоты – всегда нервная пора в этих краях, особенно с такой работой, как у Стива. Особенно с его характером. Охотники-любители, путешественники без царя в голове, проверяющие из округа так и норовят то устроить пожар, то до полусмерти напугать зверье, то истоптать все редкие растения поблизости. Спокойное время – межсезонье, когда вокруг сторожки на много миль не найдешь ни одной живой души и только лес, густой, хвойный, влажный и душистый, низко шумит на ветру, – подходит к концу.  
Дождь стучит по крыше сторожки. Водой заливает окна, со ската течет водопад, ливневая бочка почти полна, а пространство перед домиком похоже на болото. В такую погоду хорошо бродить по чаще, оглядывая окрестности, без спешки и конкретной цели, и скверно работать. К счастью, работы на сегодня нет, и раннее утро принадлежит только лесу и его обитателям.  
– Ко мне сегодня брат заедет, – предупреждает Бекка. – Ты уж не подведи, Роджерс. Забудь на пару часов, что ты нелюдим, как бигфут, и веди себя прилично.  
Стив смотрит на нее.  
– Брат?  
– Ну да. Джим, помнишь, я о нем рассказывала? У него кончился контракт, и он устроился в пожарную часть здесь, в долине.  
– Ну, если он не сбежал от Фьюри сразу, то, может, задержится в этих краях, – Стив вздыхает. – Где он служил?  
– Не жди от меня солдатских баек, Стив, от него наслушаешься, если будет охота. Не вздумай хандрить, ты своей астме обязан переездом сюда. Неужели тебе здесь нравится меньше, чем в Нью-Йорке?  
– Все хорошо, Бек, – улыбается Стив. – Не бери в голову.  
Бекка права. Стив дышит северными лесами уже третий год, и приступов почти не бывает. За возможность дышать, за тихую жизнь в живописном захолустье он платит лесу сыновней заботой, и пусть кому-то это кажется странным, а сам он – не от мира сего. Это неважно. Здесь, в окружении вековых деревьев, в тишине, нарушаемой только шумом ветра в кронах и птичьим гомоном, он, по крайней мере, чувствует, что живет. Что он нужен.  
И все же после обеда, когда Бекка – его суровая Бекка, у которой егеря, годящиеся ей в отцы, ходят по струнке, – с девчоночьим визгом вылетает из сторожки и бежит навстречу высокому человеку в плотном черном дождевике, Стив теряется.  
За последние недели он отвык от незнакомцев, даже Бекка живет не здесь, а в городе на краю долины. Ходит по свиданиям, время от времени пытаясь вытащить Стива с собой. Он только отшучивался до последнего времени, мол, разве он похож на ее подружку… теперь Стив жалеет о том, что не ходил с нею. Он разучился разговаривать с людьми о чем-либо, кроме лимитов отстрелянной дичи и правил разведения огня.  
А когда Бекка наконец отпускает брата и за руку тащит его в сторожку, Стив чувствует, что лучше бы и вовсе не выходил из леса этим утром.  
Бекка красивая девушка. Стив отмечает это краем сознания всякий раз как видит ее – не кричит об этом, не желает и не намерен ее смущать, он просто это знает, любуясь ею так же, как любуется явлениями природы. Как убедить себя чувствовать так же, глядя на ее брата, он понятия не имеет.  
– Привет, Стив, – говорит ему Джеймс Барнс, подавая руку. – Рад знакомству. Я о тебе наслышан.  
– Взаимно, – выдыхает Стив. – Джеймс.  
Бекка странно глядит на него. Стив ощущает, как горячая краска заливает скулы и шею. У него горят уши. Ладонь дрожит. Рукопожатие длится и длится, Стив краснеет все отчаяннее – в конце концов Барнс сжимает его пальцы сильнее, и Стив, охнув, смотрит в яркие смеющиеся глаза, только тут поняв, что все это время сверлил взглядом ямку на подбородке.  
Джеймс не похож на солдата. Стив встречал их и здесь, и в Нью-Йорке, и чем дальше, тем сильнее были его недоумение и отторжение, вызываемые людьми в форме, людьми с оружием. Может, дело в том, что ему так и не удалось попасть в армию. Может, в том, что он иначе представлял себе тех, кому повезло больше. Джеймс не был похож на того, кому повезло, хотя на нем не было ни царапины, и двигался он легко и свободно. Армия не оставила на нем видимых отпечатков. Красота, такая же яркая и наглая, как у Бекки, делает его похожим на картину, хотя он кажется слишком живым для серого мокрого дня в сумеречной сторожке. Разве что в глаза смотреть тяжелее, чем кажется. Тяжелее, чем привык и умеет Стив.  
– Да можно просто Баки, приятель. Друзья Бекки – мои друзья.  
Однако, когда Бекка выходит на кухню, ласковый, теплый, кошачий взгляд Баки тут же становится волчьим. Стива передергивает.  
– Так вы живете здесь постоянно? – тихо спрашивает Баки. – Вдвоем?  
Стив качает головой.  
– Здесь живу я. Бекка только работает, а живет в долине. У нее, кажется, есть там кто-то.  
– И типа тебя это не касается.  
– Нет, не касается, – пожимает плечами Стив, понимая, что теперь вдруг может смотреть глаза в глаза, спокойно и честно. – До тех пор, пока Бекку никто не обижает.  
Баки выдыхает.  
– Ну хорошо. Но имей в виду, я… – он хмыкает. – Я старший в семье. И мы не виделись пять лет, а она живет в этом медвежьем углу, и тут вдруг рядом с ней огромный мужик, весь такой хозяин леса, а вокруг безлюдье…   
– И ты сразу вошел в модус бдительного брата, – кивает Стив. – Я понимаю.  
– Но ты вроде ничего. Я по рассказам Бекки представлял тебя иначе.  
– Я скорее еще один брат, – говорит Стив.  
Незачем этому Баки знать, что, даже будь Бекка не против, ничего бы не вышло.


	2. Самое паршивое воспоминание Баки Барнса

Баки не говорит о своей службе.  
После переезда у него мало времени, и, чудом пересекаясь на автозаправке или в магазинах, они едва успевают поздороваться. Стива удивляет приязнь Баки, но отеческая забота о Бекке краем задевает и его, позволяя изредка греться теплом их небольшой семьи. Он не строит иллюзий на свой счет: приятелями Баки довольно быстро становятся полгородка, включая всю пожарную часть, полицейский участок и местную команду по регби. Но, встречая Баки во время своих редких вылазок в город, он всякий раз улыбается, сам не замечая.  
Он думает было, не согласиться ли при случае сходить с Беккой куда-нибудь, где окажется и Баки; но она, похоже, сходится с кем-то всерьез и уже никуда его не зовет.  
С началом сезона охоты они видятся чаще. Теперь Баки приезжает раз в неделю, с упаковкой пива и охапкой городских новостей, привозит и увозит домой Бекку, смотрит иногда, как та на пару со Стивом проводит итоговый инструктаж, экзаменует охотников прежде чем те отправляются по одному в лес за своей удачей.  
И чем ближе к зиме, тем сильнее у Стива болит голова из-за туристов.  
– Кажется, о наших краях написали книгу, или что-то в этом роде, – говорит он. – Со всех Штатов съезжаются подростки, ума не приложу, зачем. Городку это, пожалуй, на пользу, но лесные прогулки – другое дело.  
Баки посмеивается.  
Закончив смену, он приехал еще утром: застал и егерей, которые провожали охотников вверх по склону, по извилистым тропам; и Марию, фермершу, которая завезла свежие хлеб, молоко и яйца, – и наверняка поймал один из тех ее взглядов, на которые Стив привык отвечать благодарной улыбкой, хотя на самом деле ему не по себе. Баки всматривается в него и во все, что происходит вокруг, постоянно, точно ищет что-то, известное только ему, пытается разглядеть. Стив вряд ли может ему помочь; скорее Баки выучит наизусть имена всех жителей городка и название каждого растения в лесу, чем найдет в Стиве что-то уникальное. Что-то стоящее такого пристального взгляда.  
– Наступит зима, и они разъедутся, – пожимает плечами Баки и откидывается на спинку дивана. – Хотя меня тоже не радует тот факт, что по лесу днем и ночью бродят дети. Здесь мало людей, способных прийти на помощь, если что-то случится. Разве что ты сам примешься бегать по горам, спасая всех желающих. С тебя станется.  
Темное пиво колышется в бутылке в его руке. Руки обнажены, кажется, в первый раз за все время что они знакомы: Баки, вечно зябнущий в северной осени, снял свитер и остался в майке, открывающей плечи. На левом чернеет татуировка, притягивая взгляд раз за разом: остромордая волчья голова. Стив не решается пока спросить, что это значит. Но, когда он смотрит на Баки, его на секунду охватывает чувство уюта, отличного от того одинокого бытия, которое он устроил сам себе, превратив сторожку лесника в настоящий дом. Он и представить такого не мог, но вот кто-то сидит на его кухне, воздух прогрет до сухого жара, и в тишине слышно, как трещат поленья за печной заслонкой и гудит ледяной ветер снаружи. Глаза Баки блестят, и Стив чувствует, как нераспробованный хмель течет в крови, точно он выпил больше, или его пиво было крепче, или…  
– Что с тобой? – спрашивает Баки, подаваясь вперед.  
– Перед тем, как переехать сюда, – говорит Стив, – я хотел вступить в армию. Служить людям, спасать жизни. Выполнять приказы...  
– Тебе не место в армии, – неожиданно жестко говорит Баки, и Стив вздрагивает. – Просто… не место.  
– Это еще почему?  
Баки отводит взгляд.  
– Ну что, настало время пьяных баек? – хмыкает он. – Господи, вот меня развезло… Но это грызет меня уже полгода, так что, может, пора. Или я просто первый раз вижу человека настолько на своем месте, Роджерс. Этому городишке крупно повезло с тобой, городишке и лесу, о котором ты так заботишься. Порядок, который ты охраняешь, не менее важен, чем любой другой. И для этого не обязательно браться за оружие.  
Встав из-за стола, Стив садится рядом с ним на диван.  
– Но ты же взялся, – тихо говорит он, боясь спугнуть.  
У Баки такой вид, точно он собрался раздеться, или выдать какую-то страшную тайну, или сознаться в преступлении; вид отчаянный и печальный, и Стив решил уже давно, что расспрашивать его не станет, а сейчас и вовсе думает, не остановить ли его.  
– Взялся, – кивает Баки и делает еще глоток.  
Стив смотрит, как двигается под кожей округлый кадык.  
– Я расскажу тебе кое-что, Стив, о чем не надо знать Бекке. Ты меня понял? Хорошо, что я набрался здесь, с тобой, а не где-нибудь в пабе у Бартона, где вечно толпа народу…  
– А здесь только ты и я, – соглашается Стив. – Если хочешь, говори, мне некому проболтаться, даже если бы я захотел.  
Баки, хохотнув, толкает его плечом.  
– Да уж, олени вряд ли заинтересуются.  
Он молчит с минуту, и Стив уже решает, что он передумал.  
– Моя группа погибла, когда мне оставалось служить два месяца, – звучит в тишине. Баки смотрит на свою почти пустую бутылку. – Мы сопровождали большую шишку от аэродрома до полигона и обратно после испытаний нового оружия. Три бронемашины, двенадцать человек охраны, один-единственный гражданский, Тони Старк, тот самый, наш подопечный, продавец и поставщик. Испытания прошли успешно, сделка выгорела, так что он вовсю веселился. А потом… – Баки выдыхает. – Нас перехватили на полпути. Все мои ребята полегли там же, защищая его, а по нам лупили так, точно мы полноценная армия. Когда я очнулся, вокруг были только трупы и осколки снарядов, а Старк пропал.  
Ветер снаружи стихает. Чудится разлитый в воздухе сладкий, холодный запах, проникающий даже в жарко натопленный дом. Ночью выпадет снег, думает Стив. И снега будет много.  
– Я встал и пошел за ним, – говорит Баки. – Бросил все как было: оружие, тела. Взял пару гранат и чью-то винтовку. До сих пор не помню, что мной двигало, о чем думал тогда. В голове было абсолютно пусто, как будто это вообще был не я, а какая-то, не знаю. Машина.  
– Ты его нашел? – спрашивает Стив.  
Баки кивает.  
– Его держали под самым носом у нашего командования. От полигона можно было пешком дойти, представляешь. Горы были изъедены пещерами как швейцарский сыр. Боевики, против которых бросали нас в Ираке, Афганистане, окопались совсем рядом, руку протяни. Им нужно было то оружие. Он получил осколочное ранение, серьезное, но не смертельное. Его подлатал еще один такой же пленник, а потом они попытались заставить его собрать для них такое же оружие. Он не стал.  
Взгляд Баки вдруг становится совершенно нечитаемым. Стеклянным и пустым, и Стив пугается.  
– Я нашел его, – ровно заканчивает он.  
– Он был жив? – осторожно спрашивает Стив.  
И Баки оживает. Встряхивается, переводя яснеющий взгляд на лицо Стива, поднимает брови вопросительно и удивленно.  
– Да. Да, конечно. Иногда люди способны на удивительные вещи, Стив. Пока мы выбирались оттуда, он сам спас меня столько раз, что я со счета сбился. Просто тогда это казалось неважным. Главное, мы выбрались.  
Стив ждет продолжения, а потом до него доходит.  
– Другие пленники.  
– Я был один, – произносит Баки совсем тихо. – И ничерта не соображал. Они стреляли во все, что двигалось, так что мы просто постарались убраться оттуда как можно быстрее. Старк потом звал меня в свою охрану, но я не мог. К тому времени я уже начал понимать, что произошло. Не было никакой спасательной операции, мой рапорт лег в чей-то стол, и кто еще сидел там, в этих пещерах, черт знает… А я даже не попытался их вытащить, когда мог.  
“Мы” и “они” звенит в ушах еще какое-то время после того, как Баки заканчивает рассказ. Рефлекторно, исподволь Стив пробует примерить на себя то, что услышал, и не может. Что он делал бы, окажись он на чужом месте? Что двигало бы им, кроме злости и страха?  
– Всех спасти бывает невозможно, – медленно говорит он, пытаясь подобрать слова, которые не звучали бы подло. – Но пытаться необходимо, тут ты прав. Всех, до кого ты в силах дотянуться. Даже если это только те, кто рядом.  
Взгляд Баки снова невозможно прочитать, но потом он растягивает губы в улыбке.  
– Ничерта тебе не место в армии, Роджерс, – качает он головой. – Там из тебя выбили бы эту дурь…  
Они открывают еще по бутылке. Печной жар рассеивается, сменяясь душноватым теплом, от которого клонит в сон. Баки снова улыбается, как утром, почти безмятежно. И Стив старается не думать слишком много о том, почему самое жуткое, самое потаенное и оберегаемое от всех воспоминание окруженного чужим теплом, вниманием и расположением Баки Барнса вдруг досталось ему одному.  
За окном сперва сгущаются плотные, черно-серые сумерки, а потом понемногу тьма рассеивается, уступая место мутной, как водяная толща, синей мгле. Идет снег, густой и крупный, липнет к оконным стеклам рыхлыми влажными хлопьями.  
– Тебе придется заночевать здесь, Баки, – говорит Стив, глядя наружу. – На дороге небезопасно, если метель застанет на полпути. Я позвоню Бекке, узнаю, не остался ли кто-то из приезжих в лесу...  
Ответа нет. Повернув голову, Стив видит, что Баки спит, растекшись по дивану и прижавшись щекой к накрытой пледом спинке.


	3. Алиса

“Как это случилось?” – еще один вопрос из тех, которые лучше не задавать.  
Баки мрачнеет. Стив всей кожей чувствует, как гаснет улыбка: вокруг становится чуть прохладнее. Темнота, сгущаясь, обступает со всех сторон, почти осязаемо плотная, вязкая, горькая. Не рассеиваемая ничем. Ладонь каменеет в ладони.  
– Как всегда случается все самое страшное, – говорит Стив беззаботно и с силой стискивает руку Баки в своей, возвращая в реальность. – При ярком свете. 

 

*******

 

– Угощение или шутка, снежный человек! – ухмыляется Баки, стоя на пороге.  
На нем пестрый длиннополый сюртук, изумрудно-зеленый шейный платок и лиловые ботинки. Отросшие волосы взъерошены и спутаны, и они вьются. Стив не замечал.  
Игриво поклонившись, Баки возвращает на голову душераздирающе яркий цилиндр, и Стив устало улыбается в ответ, пропуская его в дом.  
– Ты не слишком легко одет?  
Баки только отмахивается. За неделю до Хэллоуина резко потеплело. Полностью сошел снег на прогалинах, только в руслах ручьев и кое-где на восточных склонах оврагов остались ноздреватые сугробы. Лес застыл в растерянности между зимой и осенью. Ночи снова стали непроглядно темными.  
Пропавшую в предгорье пару студентов искали как раз в такую ночь – влажную и душную. Полиция и спасатели сбивались с ног, Бекка сутки отсыпалась после многих часов напряженных поисков; Стив взял на себя все отчеты и неизбежные объяснения; он не ложился с тех пор, и сейчас у него ломит глаза, и что-то колючее ворочается в легких, отзываясь на перенапряжение... Ему чудится едва слышный свист, тревожный намек. Но первый за несколько лет приступ все не начинается, и, глядя на Баки, Стив старается выбросить из головы беспокойные мысли.  
– А ты, я смотрю, вообще не одет, – укоряет Баки. – Ты что, передумал?  
Стив разводит руками.  
– У меня нет костюма.  
Баки морщится.  
– Сбрей бороду, – советует он. – И надень голубую рубашку. Будем всем говорить, что ты Капитан Америка.  
Стив смотрит на него, не отрываясь. Кажется, что дикий костюм, выглядящий точно его шили в темноте, делится с Баки странной, терпкой сумасшедшинкой. Хулиганский блеск в обведенных темным глазах становится ярче. Уголки губ загибаются чуть сильнее. Прикипев взглядом к этой кошачьей улыбке, Стив ждет подвоха не отдавая себе в этом отчета – просто рядом с Баки он чувствует себя так, словно ему предстоит пройти над пропастью, открыть шкатулку с секретом, победить в игре не зная правил. Он чувствует себя так, словно может это сделать.  
– И поторопись! – голос Баки заставляет его вздрогнуть. – Бекка ждет нас у Лоры.

 

Паб “У Лоры” всегда наполовину пуст – зато всегда открыт. Даже под Рождество те, кому не сидится дома, могут найти здесь убежище, смеется Клинт, и стаканчик чего-нибудь для настроения. Лора Бартон не закрывает дверей перед гостями. А пока она мирно спит на втором этаже в квартирке над пабом, или гуляет пешком, запахнувшись поплотнее в стеганую куртку, или просто ест яблоки и смотрит на красивое, играя со старшими детьми и мягко обнимая растущий живот, Клинт начищает стаканы и вертится за стойкой за двоих.  
Но сегодня здесь людно, точно собрался весь городок; за столами тесно от сидящих, а остальные бродят по единственному залу, кто-то уже пританцовывает в углу, где стоит древний музыкальный автомат, кто-то проталкивается к своей компании от стойки, с трудом удерживая полные стаканы. Носятся между посетителями Бартоны-младшие, а за ними стайкой – еще несколько детей. Какая-то девочка с визгом: “Дядя Баки!” – врезается в них, едва не сбивая с ног, и обнимает, не разобрав, кто где, чтобы уже через секунду убежать Стив узнает под пестрой мешаниной костюмов и масок знакомые лица, вместе с Баки здоровается с Ником Фьюри, улыбается Марии, смущенно хваля костюм женщины-кошки.  
– Красивая женщина, – качает головой Баки, проводив ее взглядом.  
– Ты говоришь так, словно это что-то плохое, – говорит Стив.  
– Она очень странно на меня смотрит, – неожиданно делится Баки. – Когда приезжает к тебе с продуктами с фермы. Как будто, – он медлит, – я чем-то ей досадил.  
Стив пожимает плечами.  
– Вот на тебя – другое дело! – встряхивается Баки, меняя тон. – На тебя она смотрит так, как будто хочет сожрать, намазав на привезенный тебе свой же свежайший хлеб домашней выпечки.  
– Она просто добрая, – отвечает ему Стив. – Хотя немного странная.  
Баки только улыбается на это: тепло и слегка диковато. Волосы, во все стороны торчащие из-под цилиндра, блестят в золотистом свете зала.  
– Город странных людей, вот что это за место. 

 

– А эти идиоты знай трахались себе под сосенками, в коконе из спальных мешков! – звучит от стойки резкий сиплый голос, и Стив невольно поворачивает голову в ту сторону.  
Баки толкает его плечом.  
– Рамлоу, – кивает он. – Празднует.  
– Его право, – пожимает плечами Стив. – Полиция здорово помогла в поисках. Все обошлось, все живы, почему бы не отметить.  
Баки хмурится, словно слыша больше, чем произнес Стив, но ничего не говорит и, найдя взглядом сестру, устремляется к ее столу.  
Двоих пропавших, не вернувшихся к сторожке в назначенное время, нашел именно Брок, и полдня от него только и было слышно что неразборчивую брань, но больше никто ничего не добился: он написал Пирсу короткий отчет об участии в поисках и сдал парочку Стиву и Бекке с рук на руки, злой, как черт.  
Брок пьет редко, на него не наткнешься так просто в баре вечером, но сегодня есть повод. И кажется, алкоголь развязал ему язык.  
Отповедь Брока вызывает у Стива неуютное чувство. Ему нет дела до того, кто и чем занимается во время лесных прогулок, лишь бы это не было опасно. Кого-то темная чаща тревожит, кого-то успокаивает. Одни приезжают сюда удовлетворить охотничий азарт, другие – жажду сомнительной романтики. Кому-то, наверное, просто хочется необычных ощущений – дикое желание в окружении дикой природы... Он тихонько хмыкает себе под нос, чувствуя, как горячо становится щекам и шее от странного ощущения, будто это его, а не заезжих туристов, застал за чем-то личным и непристойным внимательный посторонний взгляд.

 

Они доходят до середины зала, когда Клинт машет им рукой, и Брок поворачивается.  
Костюм вампира на Клинте Стив уже где-то видел. Брок выбрал что-то подчеркнуто злодейское, сплошь черный цвет, ремни и кожа, придающие его донельзя усталому лицу еще более жалкий вид.  
– Привет, Барнс! – весело кричит он. – Дай-ка посмотреть на тебя… Ты кто, попугай? Пиастры! Пиастры!  
– Я Безумный Шляпник, – с достоинством отвечает Баки, подойдя и несильно пихнув Брока в плечо. – Может, и тебе уже пора бы чайку?  
Брок переводит взгляд на Стива и нехорошо ухмыляется. Он, думает Стив, умеет удивительно неприятно скалиться – или это костюм злодея так действует на восприятие...  
– Угощай чайком свою Алису, – говорит Брок, салютуя Стиву стаканом. – Как он тебя сюда затащил, Роджерс? На слабо взял? – он делает глоток и меняет тон. – Выпьете? Бартон, налей им чего-нибудь.  
Хмыкнув, Клинт берет с полки стакан и полотенце.  
– Бекка уже заказала на всех, – говорит он. – Сегодня Лора на кухне командует, колдуют над чем-то особенным.  
Брок неодобрительно косится на него.  
– Не понимаю я тебя, Барнс, – бормочет он вроде беззлобно и бросает острый взгляд на Стива. – Чего ты с ним таскаешься? Только девок смешить.  
Баки безмятежно улыбается Клинту, справляясь о здоровье Лоры и как будто не прислушиваясь к разговору, но взгляд у него расфокусируется, и по спине Стива ползет холодок.  
– А ты бы, Роджерс, не раскатывал губу, – доверительно просит его Брок. – Пялиться-то тебе никто не запретит, но Барнс у нас нормальный.  
Клинт смотрит в пространство между ними, очень тщательно протирая один и тот же стакан.  
– Заткнись, Рамлоу, – тихо говорит Стив.  
Баки отворачивается приобнять кого-то знакомого, Клинт отвлекается на очередной заказ.  
– А то что? Не тушуйся, все свои. А что у тебя от твоего приятеля такие тайны, это нехорошо. Как знать, когда выплывут.  
Он пьян, уговаривает себя Стив. Он ничего не соображает, он не вспомнит об этом назавтра, и никто не вспомнит. И какая в сущности глупость – драться с полицейским, в Хэллоуин, в семейном ресторане Бартонов. Капитан Америка был бы явно против.  
Но кулаки сжимаются сами собой.  
Глаза у Баки, когда Стив мельком ловит его взгляд, по-прежнему стеклянные: очень светлые и прозрачные. Через секунду он подхватывает разговор двух девушек у стойки, и Стив видит теперь только каштановый затылок и странно затвердевшую спину. Баки почти наверняка слышит каждое слово Брока, но в зале так людно и шумно. Может ли случиться так, что Брок заткнется раньше, чем Баки обернется и переспросит?  
Стив заносит было руку, и Клинт буквально вталкивает ему в ладонь шот. Потом грохает перед Броком на стойку чайную чашку, слегка расплескав ее содержимое.  
– За счет заведения, – ворчит он.  
Стив опрокидывает в себя шот машинально, бездумно. Вкуса нет, только горло обжигает – но странным образом это расхолаживает его. На испытующий взгляд Клинта Стив отвечает почти смиренным кивком.  
– Проспись, Рамлоу, – советует он.  
И вздрагивает, когда теплая ладонь ложится на плечо. Баки нависает над ними обоими, кричаще-яркое пятно сюртука, должно быть, вызывает у Брока дурноту: он мотает головой и ныряет в чашку.  
– Да брось, Роджерс, – широко и пресно скалится он, глотнув. – Я, может, сам на тебя запал и сейчас разобью нос этому хрену во фраке.  
Бекка нетерпеливо привстает со своего места за столом, высматривая их. Рядом с ней, очевидно, только что добравшись до паба, сидит еще кое-кто. Уже сделав пару широких шагов, Баки спотыкается и морщится.  
– Бекка встречается с Сэмом Уилсоном.  
– Я знаком с ним, – кивает Стив, – он школьный тренер. И хороший парень.  
Баки фыркает.  
– Но тебе, конечно, кажется, что он ей не подходит, – невольно улыбается Стив..  
Баки не сразу убирает руку с его плеча. Это важно. Это важнее, чем пьяный треп Брока, который, в общем, неплохой мужик, но иногда в нем словно просыпается что-то такое…  
Зря Стив выпил сегодня. Одно дело – пара бутылок пива дома, под ровный разговор и плотную закуску, и совсем другое – выпитое залпом нечто из рук Клинта Бартона, натощак и после суток без сна.  
– Не в том дело, – отвечает Баки, помедлив. – Это здесь он гоняет ребятню по спортивной площадке. А на самом деле он военный мозгоправ из какой-то Вашингтонской конторы. И, – он морщится, – ему кажется, что я не могу обойтись без его помощи.  
Стив гасит улыбку. Разноголосый гомон смолкает: по залу неторопливо плывет Лора Бартон в шлейфе самых аппетитных запахов, и старший сын торопится забрать у нее поднос.  
– Идем-ка отсюда, – тихо говорит Баки. – Пока еще можем удрать.  
– Куда? – спрашивает Стив.  
Его ведет, несмотря на мизерную порцию. В зале душно; дурманяще тянет специями и тыквой. Бекка недоуменно хмурится за дальним столиком, и Сэм берет ее за руку. Лора Бартон подметает пол в зале подолом перешитого подвенечного платья. От Баки почти осязаемо пахнет безумием. Стив чувствует себя Алисой, упавшей в кроличью нору. Он летит, и у него кружится голова.  
Баки не смотрит на него.  
– В “Вальхаллу”.


	4. Ветрнэтр

Баки едва ли не тащит его за собой по украшенной к Хэллоуину улице: мимо машины, оставшейся на парковке паба, мимо занавешенных окон, по лужам, подернутым белым льдом. Стив поднимает ворот куртки. Баки размахивает пестрым цилиндром, и пробегающий мимо маленький мальчик в костюме Робина швыряет в шляпу горсть карамелек.  
В отличие от паба Бартонов, в городке скорее заменяющего семейный ресторан, “Вальхалла” – самый настоящий бар, темный и мрачноватый, кажется, со дня открытия пропахший густым ячменным духом и копченостями. Здесь уютно, но совсем иначе, чем “У Лоры”. Стиву же и вовсе не по себе. Возможно, дело в двусмысленном названии бара, отправляющем не то на пирушку, не то в загробный мир. Возможно, в его владельцах.  
– Эй, сыны Одина! – весело окликает Баки на пороге, пока Стив разглядывает увитый резьбой дверной молоток и выставленные в окнах зажженные свечи. – Вы здесь?  
В погруженном в полутьму зале пусто. Все собрались у Бартонов.  
– Смотря кто спрашивает, – раздается в ответ мягкий и низкий грудной голос. – Ветрнэтр! Во время Первых Зимних Ночей кого только ни принесет… А, это ты, Баки.  
Баки хмыкает, и из-за стойки им навстречу выходит Тор.  
Его рост и размах плеч производят на Стива то же впечатление, что и всегда: рядом с Тором он, давно отвыкший чувствовать себя тощим астматиком, словно возвращается в прошлое.  
– Мы удрали от Лоры, – говорит Баки, тоже глядя внизу вверх. – Там слишком шумно и весело для наших неспокойных душ. Так что нас и правда принесло… – он задумчиво хмурится. – Ветром-нэтром?  
Тор бросает быстрый взгляд на свечу, горящую в ближайшем окне, и улыбается.  
– Входите. И закройте дверь поплотнее.  
Вокруг слишком много темного дерева и тусклого металла. В пустом и сумрачном зале Баки в своем костюме выглядит неуместно. Стив – чувствует неуместное желание напиться. Потому ли, что в ушах до сих пор отдается хрипловатый голос Рамлоу, или просто пахнет здесь сегодня как-то иначе, чем в прошлый раз…  
Одинсоны живут в городке сколько Стив его помнит. Он сказал бы, что они жили здесь всегда – и всегда была “Вальхалла”, и ни разу зал не заполнялся даже наполовину. Стив озирается. Он бывал тут с Беккой и кем-то из ее приятелей, один раз его затащили с собой егеря на закрытие сезона охоты на оленей, и тогда облегчение кружило голову сильнее, чем пивная горечь.  
Баки устремляется к стойке, как бегун к финишу. Глядя на него, Стив думает, не хочет ли тот запить несостоявшийся разговор с Уилсоном.  
Из головы не идет его внезапная откровенность трехнедельной давности. Точно решив отыграть назад, Баки с тех пор больше не касается никаких личных тем, и Стив должен бы понять это, но вместо смирения чувствует вину.  
Но он не может просто так взять и вывалить на Баки свое тайное, важное, секретное. Ни за что. И пусть Брок треплет языком сколько хочет. Одно дело трепаться попусту, и совсем другое – знать точно. А точно не знает никто. Даже Бекка.  
Баки по-собачьи принюхивается, когда Тор ставит перед ними по высокой кружке с тяжко и медленно плещущимся внутри темным напитком. Пряный хмельной запах так силен, что дурманит сам по себе.  
– Бартон налил нам чего-то такого, что наверняка горит, – напоминает Стив, но Баки только отмахивается.  
– Ты же слышал, сегодня особенный день.  
Стив садится на соседний стул.  
– Божественно, – выдыхает Баки, сделав первый глоток. – А меню у тебя есть?  
– У нас не едят, – серьезно изрекает Тор, – у нас пьют и закусывают. Но сегодня...  
И, хохотнув в золотую бороду, хлопает ладонью по тонкой деревянной панели, отделяющий зал от кухни.  
– Эй, Биби, детка, ты слышала наших гостей?  
Биби грохочет чем-то за стеной; кто-то на кухне ахает и смеется, точно целая компания поваров только и ждала, когда Стив и Баки нагрянут в пустой бар.  
Стив пару раз пытался запомнить, как на самом деле зовут Биби Одинссон или ее сыновей, Фрэнка и Йена, но сложные и длинные скандинавские имена, отсылающие скорее к древним легендам, чем к насущному дню, до смешного трудно уложить в памяти. Никто в городке не зовет их большое семейство своими именами, вполне удовлетворившись куда более простыми и понятными, созвучными местным.  
– Здесь действительно не едят, – говорит Баки Стиву, садясь у стойки. – Но Биби делает такую картошку, и домашние вяленые колбаски, язык проглотишь…  
– Верю, – улыбается Стив.  
Баки делает еще несколько длинных глотков. Его глаза блестят теперь еще немного ярче, или Стиву кажется.  
– Пей, Роджерс. Это лучшее пиво в городе.  
Несколько минут спустя Биби выносит с кухни большие тарелки с жареной картошкой и колбасками, Тор ставит на стойку третью кружку и усаживается напротив.  
– Спасибо, Биби, – улыбается Баки, и та, махнув белыми ресницами, уходит из зала.  
Баки провожает взглядом ее худую спину. Стив хватается за вилку, как за спасательный трос.  
– Так почему, ты сказал, вы ушли с праздника?  
Голос Тора звучит мягче, чем до того. Баки какое-то время задумчиво возит ломтиком картошки в наперстке с соусом, и Стиву становится неспокойно. Не стоило оставлять Бекку и Сэма, не стоило уходить с почти семейного ужина у Бартонов, едва придя. Но Баки отчего-то решил вдруг, что ему будет лучше здесь – в компании Стива и огромного норвежского бармена, с которым он явно давно знаком.  
Тесный круг молчаливых друзей, думает Стив, вот что ему было нужно. Точно в ответ на его мысли, твердые плечи Баки под аляповатым сюртуком зримо тяжелеют, как будто темная подноготная Хэллоуина проступает сквозь легкомысленные маскарадные маски.  
– Не хотел портить сестре свидание, – плоско улыбается Баки. – Пусть делят на двоих свой тыквенный пирог.  
Тор кивает.  
– Эта ночь, – говорит он. – Ночь правды. Сегодня все наносное срывает зимним вихрем, сегодня обнажается истинный облик мира и его обитателей. Кто предается любви, кто ищет смерти, все находят свое. Страшная ночь открытых границ, когда возможно все.  
Стив смотрит на него. Пиво и впрямь пьется пугающе легко, но Тор глотает его как воду, и только голос, когда его кружка пустеет, становится мягче, ниже и как будто отдается эхом от стен. Странная, распевная речь течет плавно, баюкая и тревожа одновременно.  
Баки надкусывает колбаску, задумчиво глядя перед собой, облизывает с губ горячий сок.  
– Это и есть твой ветрнэтр? Какой-то ваш праздник?  
Тор кивает, забирая у него пустую кружку и наполняя заново.  
– Не беспокойся за Бекку, – говорит он. – Уилсон хороший человек. Да и она, знаешь ли, может за себя постоять.  
Баки ухмыляется.  
– Он что, тоже здесь бывает?  
– Здесь все бывают, – говорит Тор. – Каждый в свое время.  
Сидя рядом и молча цедя пиво, Стив чувствует себя лишним. Случись ему оказаться здесь в одиночку, он скорее ушел бы за один из дальних столов и не стал бы заводить задушевных бесед, отвлекая Тора от работы.  
Ветер негромко постукивает неплотно закрытым окном – усиливается к ночи. Стив неосознанно подается в сторону Баки, стремясь оказаться поближе, – но понимает это слишком поздно, чтобы отодвинуться подальше. Под пристальным взглядом Тора он не решается смотреть на Баки слишком долго и открыто – но удержаться все труднее.  
– Не жалеешь, что мы ушли? – спрашивает его Баки. – Мне показалось, ты говорил о чем-то с Рамлоу.  
Стиву кусок в горло не лезет. Он качает головой.  
– Тебе показалось. Он невыносим, когда пьян, и я сказал ему об этом. Рад, что отвязался от него.  
Баки смотрит в свою тарелку, потом на Тора и хмурится. Тот пододвигает ему и Стиву снова полные кружки.  
– Заходите почаще, – советует он. – Вам надо заглянуть сюда в декабре. Я заказал несколько новых сортов, а ближе к Рождеству появится еще кое-что новенькое. Год кончается. Опять. Еще немного, и я поверю, что родился здесь.  
– Год и правда кончается, – тихо говорит Баки, словно вдруг вспомнив о чем-то. – Через три недели Фьюри будет проводить инструктаж. Хочет проверить все заранее, чтобы избежать беготни в декабре. Как обычно, иллюминация, фейерверки, что ни праздник, то головная боль…  
– Все обойдется, – успокаивает его Стив.  
– У вас все готово? Он говорил, в прошлом году были проблемы.  
Тор пожимает могучими плечами и бросает еще один быстрый взгляд на горящую в окне свечу.  
– Об этом надо Локи спрашивать, он у нас заведует всем, что не касается бара и кухни. Но я ему передам, Баки, спасибо. Ты как, не уезжаешь никуда на Рождество?  
– Нет, – легко отзывается Баки. – Мы с Беккой будем… – и он осекается и неуклюже заканчивает: – мы будем дома.  
– Приезжай ко мне, я буду на месте, – вырывается у Стива.  
Он уже не успевает прикусить язык – но Баки только смеется коротко и толкает его плечом.  
– Сам приезжай, снежный человек. Спаситель Рождества…  
Разговор затихает; довольно долго все трое заняты только едой и пивом, и время от времени Тор поглядывает на Стива, вызывая желание отвернуться. Через полчаса или час, в маленькой уборной, Стив долго плещет водой в пылающее лицо, коря себя за то, что поехал в город. Не окажись его рядом, Баки, возможно, сидел бы сейчас в многолюдном пабе, в тепле и на свету, рядом с сестрой и думать не думал о том, чтобы куда-то сбегать. “Вальхалла”, надо же. Хоть иди и напоминай ему, что он еще жив.  
От этой мысли во рту горчит сильнее, чем от пива. Стив наскоро промокает лицо и торопливо возвращается в зал.  
Широкая спина Баки – правильный темный треугольник на фоне освещенной стойки и почти золотой фигуры Тора, перегнувшегося к нему через узкую столешницу. На абсурдную долю секунды кажется, что они целуются – черт возьми, Стив все-таки напился. Свечи в окнах уже едва теплятся; вечер перетекает в ночь. Необходимость добраться до дома едва задевает сознание, занятое тем, чтобы пересечь зал.  
– Это уже слишком, – тихо произносит Баки, и Стив замирает на полушаге. – Это вопрос доверия, а у меня с этим, похоже, проблемы серьезнее, чем я думал.  
Тор его не видит: наклоняется почти лбом ко лбу Баки через стойку, огромный, как гора. Баки пожимает плечами, сидя к Стиву спиной.  
– Но разве до сих пор это не казалось тебе правильным? И настоящим.  
– В том-то и проблема, – говорит Баки быстро и зло. – Слишком много такого, что казалось правильным в прошлом, вышло мне боком.  
У Стива падает сердце. Нет, абсурдно думать, будто речь о нем. Скорее, это он слишком много о себе думает. Баки может говорить о чем угодно, поверяя Тору одну из тех своих печальных тайн, для которых Стив недостаточно близок, но которые выпитый алкоголь выталкивает на поверхность, как поплавок. И Стиву бы убраться, но он только глупо стоит на полпути между стойкой и уборной, боясь услышанного, злясь на себя за страх и пытаясь хоть что-нибудь сделать с лицом.  
На короткое время спокойная реакция Баки на треп Брока позволила ему думать, что все в порядке. Что ничего не изменится, что для Баки неосторожно брошенные слова ничего не значат, и Стив для него все тот же, что и был. В конце концов, Баки не ударил его, не обругал, не отшатнулся, как это случалось с ним в далекой прошлой жизни. Какая разница, что нес Брок, какая разница для Баки, правда это или нет, даже если он слышал, даже если понял, о чем речь? Он провел рядом весь вечер. Он притащил Стива сюда, хотя мог бы сбежать от Сэма один. В этом и есть смысл. Стив думал, Баки видит его. Но, может, он ошибся. Может, Баки сомневается в их так недавно родившейся дружбе? Стив так долго и успешно убеждал себя в том, что большего ему не нужно, а теперь Баки размышляет, насколько безопасно делить эту дружбу с ним?  
Разумеется, они ушли с вечеринки. Баки не хочет ссориться с ним при сестре, не хочет никому портить праздник – никому, включая и Брока. Сейчас он соберется с мыслями и выскажет Стиву все – как он умеет. Со своей ровной, спокойной, беспощадной честностью. Как объяснял свои расспросы о Стиве и Бекке. Как рассказывал о Старке. Как признавался, что военный психолог пытается вызвать его на разговор.  
– Правильные поступки, – тягуче раздается за плечом, и из-за спины Стива выскальзывает нагруженный бумагами, прячущий глаза за роговыми очками Локи, – выходят боком гораздо чаще прочих.  
Стив, посторонившись, дает ему дорогу. Когда он снова поднимает взгляд, Баки смотрит прямо на него.  
– Мы закрываемся, – напоминает Локи сварливо.  
Тор только фыркает.  
– Ночь только началась, брат. Дай ее распробовать.  
Баки поднимает кружку на просвет, и Стив идет на солнечные золотые блики, на зелень шейного платка, на неотрывный взгляд, мимолетно удивляясь тому, что не сшибает собой мебель.

 

У самого лица раздается вдруг сухой деревянный треск, и Стив вскидывается, – но это всего лишь щелкает пальцами у него перед носом Локи, по-прежнему чем-то раздраженный.  
– За вами приехали, – говорит он и так, словно Стив и Баки умудрились лично ему насолить, толкает к ним лежащий на стойке черный кожаный конверт. – Ваш счет.

 

– О, нет, Барнс, обойдемся без поцелуев, – смеется совсем рядом Сэм. – Садись уже, гроза валькирий.  
В следующую секунду Баки тяжело приваливается к Стиву на заднем сиденье машины и роняет голову ему на плечо. От волос все еще пахнет ячменным солнцем и почему-то – морской солью.  
Сэм хлопает задней дверцей, потом – передней.  
– Отвезем их по домам?  
Его голос слышится как сквозь туман. Стиву тепло и тяжело, от выпитого его клонит в сон, и только на самом краешке сознания тревожно бьется одна мысль: пусть Баки не вспомнит. Чего именно – Стив не помнит уже и сам. Это кажется важным, но Баки, хмурясь, трется щекой о его плечо и, откинув голову, утыкается носом за ухо. И все мысли исчезают, точно лопается мыльный пузырь.  
– Не хочу ехать в лес, – вполголоса отвечает Бекка. – Закинем обоих к Баки, его берлога ближе. А потом поедем к тебе.  
Впереди слышится звук поцелуя, тихий и короткий, и Стив задерживает дыхание. Оно непременно прозвучит слишком часто и шумно, а ему меньше всего на свете хочется обращать на себя чье-либо внимание.  
Баки дышит ему в шею, что-то тихо-тихо нашептывая во сне.


	5. Злое утро

Голова гудит.  
Не то чтобы это было особенным сюрпризом: Стив почти не чувствует похмелья, но скверно помнит прошлый вечер, только Тора, золотой горой высящегося над стойкой, склоненную над янтарным пивом голову Баки, его дикий сюртук, запах…  
Запах хмеля и соли бьет в ноздри: теплый, терпкий. Стив поворачивает голову осторожно, с полным ощущением, что вот-вот расплещет мозги, – и, неловко отвернув накрывший лицо цветастый рукав, упирается взглядом в сомкнутые веки.  
И замирает.  
Есть что-то почти непристойное в том, чтобы смотреть на спящего. Любоваться спящим, который вот-вот проснется, и вовсе нечто из ряда вон. Стив раньше так не делал. Не смотрел ни на кого настолько откровенно – открыто, в упор, пристально и подолгу, обмирая от собственной наглости, но не имея сил отвернуться.  
Спящий Баки возводит ощущение интимности, таинства на новые вершины, усиливает во много раз. Стив смотрит на тяжелые веки, на высокий лоб, на пушистые ресницы и тонкую, резкую складочку между бровей; на розовые губы, мягкие и нежные на вид, и на твердую линию челюсти, потемневшей от утренней щетины. На растрепанные волосы, темной короной лежащие на подушке.  
Он вспоминает, как Баки заснул на диване у него дома, вспоминает вечер неожиданной, невеселой откровенности. Он тогда быстро ушел наверх, к себе, и сейчас лучше бы сделать то же самое. Только сначала надо осторожно отодвинуться, не потревожить даже дыханием.  
Ему удается – и скатиться с застеленной тахты, на которой они вдвоем лежат укрытые пестрым сюртуком, и осмотреться, наконец, восстанавливая обрывки пьяной памяти и понимая, что уйти наверх не удастся.  
Дом Баки мало похож на его собственный. И ему удивительно подходит брошенное Беккой “берлога”, несмотря на опрятный вид просторной комнаты, на ровную, почти декоративную кирпичную кладку стен и широкую деревянную лестницу на второй этаж. Стив озирается, цепляясь взглядом за книжные стеллажи и боковые двери, пока не останавливается на постере над столом.  
Это волна. Высокий вал разбивается о крутой каменный берег залива, об упрямый приземистый силуэт стоящего над обрывом маяка. Вода взлетает выше шпиля – Стив почти слышит грохот бури, чувствует кожей холодные соленые брызги, и только через несколько секунд замечает на тесном балконе, защищенном камнем стен от бушующего океана, крошечную человеческую фигурку, замершую у железных перил. И застывает сам, завороженный ощущением безмятежного покоя в сердце шторма.  
– В ИКЕЕ купил за неделю до того, как приехать сюда.  
Стив вздрагивает и поворачивается. Баки смотрит на него, приподнявшись на локте, подперев щеку рукой.  
– Чем-то оно меня зацепило.  
Голос у него хриплый не то ото сна, не то из-за похмелья. Сквозь знакомый тон пробиваются новые нотки, которых Стив не слышал раньше или не замечал. Напряженные, тревожные. Баки глядит мягко, но словно готов вот-вот нахмуриться. Что-то не так. В чужом доме как в чужом сердце – Стиву не место здесь. Он кажется себе неловким, неуместным, неуклюжим и пятится, не осознавая этого, пока не задевает бедром стол, едва не опрокинув.  
– Выспался? – спрашивает Баки строго.  
– Не то слово, – кивает Стив.  
Голова начинает болеть. Не остается и воспоминания от полусонного блаженного спокойствия, от расслабленной неги, от уютного тепла тела под боком. Стив сглатывает.  
– А ты? Все в порядке?  
– Все не может быть в порядке после такой попойки. Почему “Вальхаллу” еще не прикрыли, скажи мне? С их пивом явно не все ладно.  
Стив с облегчением выдыхает и, отступив от стола, аккуратно садится в одно из двух очевидно старых кресел, стоящих в глубине комнаты. Таким самое место на барахолке, если не на помойке, но они приютились здесь, тщательно перекрашенные, обитые, накрытые пледами и подушками: заботливо приведенные в благопристойный вид. Дом Баки создает это чувство: заботы. Стив вдыхает раз, другой особенный воздух жилья.  
– Не знаю, – говорит Стив. – Но, по крайней мере, от Сэма ты спасся.  
Баки переворачивается на спину.  
– Это ненадолго. Вот увидишь, он скоро заявится.  
– Он желает тебе добра. Бекка желает тебе добра, Бак. Может, и стоило бы…  
Глаза Баки темнеют.  
– Не нравится хранить мой маленький секрет, Роджерс? Надоело быть единственным, кто знает цену моему геройству?  
Стив сидит с разинутым ртом, не зная, что сказать на это. Баки откидывается на подушку и тихонько смеется.  
– Надо же, – бормочет он. – Надо же было так…  
– Баки, я…  
– Успокойся, Стив. Я понимаю. Ничего страшного, просто... Кофе хочешь?  
Стив хочет вернуться на тахту и любым способом заставить Баки _перестать_. Но Баки машет рукой в сторону кухонного проема, и он поднимается с кресла.

 

Растворимый кофе отдает дымом сам по себе, даже если его не варили на открытом огне, а залили кипятком из тяжелого металлического электрочайника, странно гармонирующего с голым кирпичом стен и совсем не вяжущегося с мягкой, ласковой ветхостью кресел. Сублимированной бодрости хватит ненадолго, но Стив наполняет две чашки и идет с ними к столу. В боковом зрении белым пятном маячит голая спина: Баки возится у открытого шкафа, избавляясь от костюма Безумного Шляпника. Стив почти против собственной воли поворачивает голову.  
Бледная россыпь мелких шрамов покрывает лопатку и ребра с правой стороны. Под одним углом их почти не видно, под другим они вдруг четко прорисовываются на коже, ярко-белые, как светоотражающий рисунок. Стив пытается отвести глаза, но Баки ловит его взгляд быстрее и, поежившись, натягивает водолазку, свитер. Хватает свой кофе.  
– Наконец-то, господи, – выдыхает он, сделав первый большой глоток. – Можно снова стать собой.  
– Только если в Хэллоуин ты прячешь себя в кофейной чашке, – пожимает плечами Стив, но Баки не отвечает на неловкую шутку. Словно и впрямь имел в виду больше, чем произнес.  
Стив то и дело останавливает взгляд на постере с маяком в волнах: только чтобы не смотреть на Баки слишком часто. У него не идет из головы вчерашний вечер, и то, как Баки вел его из одного бара в другой: упрямо, широким быстрым шагом. Держа за руку. Он помнит об этом? Он понимает, что делал? Может, он понимает и что-то еще?  
В голове делается слишком шумно. Стив привык к тишине; полюбил ее. Ему становится нехорошо.  
– Ну а у тебя что за секреты?  
Вопрос заставляет его дернуться, едва не расплескав кофе.  
– Что?  
– Брось, у тебя все на лице написано, жаль, я читать не умею. Но, может, сам расшифруешь?  
Стив пробует улыбнуться. Баки улыбается в ответ, но – выжидающе, вопросительно. Вертикальная складочка между его бровей точь-в-точь как полчаса назад, когда ему снилось что-то, о чем Стив понятия не имеет. Возможно, что-то о том, откуда взялись его шрамы. Возможно – то, что пряталось за тихим шепотом и серьезным взглядом Тора.  
– В моей голове мы ковырялись в прошлый раз. Теперь ты у меня в гостях, так что, приятель, я хочу в твою, а тебе явно есть чем поделиться. Так что скажешь?  
Ты и так у меня в голове, просится с языка. Стив сжимает зубы. Баки уже в его голове – слишком давно, слишком естественно.  
– Нечем, Бак, только горы хлама и полчища тараканов, – пытается отшутиться он. – Ничего интересного, – и улыбка Баки тает.  
– Вот как? Вчера мне так не показалось.  
– Вчера мы оба были не себе, даже не знаю, кто больше.  
Едва это срывается с губ, становится ясно, что слова не те. Не тот смысл, не тот тон. Он не уверен, что помнит все произошедшее накануне, и клянет себя заранее на тот случай, если все-таки не помнит. Если он умудрился чем-то обидеть, оскорбить, задеть, собственной неуклюжестью в словах и делах оттолкнуть от себя. Может, Баки говорит сейчас именно об этом, пытается позволить Стиву самому объясниться, оправдаться за то, как он пялился тогда, голодно и в открытую, пользуясь тем, что сидел так близко; а у Стива не выходит.  
Проклятье.  
– Боже, Бак, у меня такое чувство, как будто я должен извиниться. Прости. Если я что-то наговорил или сделал; я наверняка сделал что-то не то. Это не повторится.  
Лицо Баки каменеет. Он словно слышит не произнесенное “что бы это ни было”, и Стив физически ощущает, как упускает что-то очень важное. Как оно пропадает, уходит, оставляя между ними пустоту недосказанности. И стойкое чувство: чем больше будет произнесено вслух, тем хуже станет; тем хуже сделает он сам. Как это получается каждый раз, он понятия не имеет. Может быть, хотя бы сейчас лучше промолчать.  
Потом Баки кивает.  
– Ясно. Ладно. Проехали. Не повторится так не повторится.  
Комната погружается в тишину. Стив как можно быстрее допивает кофе, уносит чашку, торопливо моет ее и со стуком ставит на решетку. Когда он возвращается, Баки неподвижно сидит в кресле, откинувшись на спинку, уложив руки на подлокотники, расставив ноги. Тем больше обескураживает то, как в этой расслабленной, вальяжной хозяйской позе он умудряется выглядеть таким уязвимым.  
– Я не хотел ничем тебя задеть, – повторяет Стив. – Прости. И спасибо. И я правда не хотел.

 

Снаружи хмурое утро переходит в туманный день, и пустые улицы тонут в молоке и холодном паре. Мнимая слепота заставляет пристальнее вглядываться вперед, шагать осторожнее: из густой дымки фигуры прохожих проступают слишком близко и внезапно. Очертания домов зыбки, тротуар под ногами – ненадежен. И когда асфальтированная пешеходная дорожка кончается, отмечая границу города, а проезжая часть ручьем впадает в широкую реку трассы, он прикидывает свои шансы добраться до сторожки пешком и ускоряет шаг. Может, за несколько часов прогулки едкий горький осадок разговора и успеет выветриться.  
Когда рядом тормозит машина, Стив шарахается в сторону. Марии приходится окликнуть его дважды, прежде чем он, машинально извинившись, подходит к обочине.  
– Заплутал, Роджерс? – спрашивает она, опустив стекло. – Нечасто тебя видно по утрам.  
– Ночевал в городе, – говорит Стив, неопределенно махнув рукой себе за спину.  
– Если заглох где-то, могу отбуксировать.  
– Нет, нет, спасибо, мисс Хилл. Все в порядке. Моя машина дома.  
Мария хмурится.  
– Может, подвезти?  
Подумав, Стив обходит машину и садится на переднее сиденье. Внутри пахнет сдобой и сыром – вкусные, теплые запахи будят его окончательно. Шумно заявляет о себе желудок, и Стив извиняется еще раз.  
Мария смеется, трогаясь с места.  
– А позавтракать тебе там, где ты заночевал, не предложили?  
Стив сжимает плечи, но она смотрит на дорогу.  
– Возьми в бардачке круассан, у меня сегодня не все разобрали.  
– Мне неловко оттого, что вы меня подкармливаете, – признается Стив.  
– А мне неловко от того, что ты мне все еще миссхиллкаешь, – отмахивается она. – Чувствую себя лет на десять старше. Этакая ведьма из пряничного домика, а ты чертов Гензель…  
Стив отдергивает руки от бардачка и сцепляет ладони в замок на коленях.  
– Извини, – тихо говорит Мария, и ее лицо идет розовыми пятнами. – Утро не задалось.  
– Ничего страшного. Мое тоже вышло так себе.  
Она косится на него.  
– Дерьмо.  
– Дерьмо, – соглашается Стив. – Первосортное. Простите... Мария.  
Он готовится к еще одному неловкому объяснению, к тому, что остаток пути придется все-таки пройти пешком, но она молча довозит его до леса, залитого еще более густым туманом, и против обыкновения дает с собой только тот самый одинокий круассан из бардачка, все еще греющий руки сквозь плотный бумажный пакет.  
– Будем считать, что пряничный домик пока на ремонте, – хмыкает она, когда он уже выходит из машины. – Но стоит он на том же месте.  
– Спасибо, мисс… Мария. Вы очень добры.  
Она поджимает губы и кивает, неумело пряча досаду.  
– Бывай, Роджерс.  
Стив благодарно машет ей рукой, когда она разворачивается в сторону фермы; потом он сходит с трассы на дорогу, ведущую в лес. Сухо шуршит под ногами промерзшая трава, пахнет холодно и сладко. В гулкой тишине тумана звук одиноких шагов кажется слишком громким.


	6. Тихая ночь

– Этот парень из буклета скалится так, как будто его прикалывает быть похожим на Терминатора, – говорит Баки. – Интересно, с чего они взяли, что “Железный человек” звучит круто...

– Эй, Терминатор крутой. Кому это может не понравиться?

Стив жмурится, когда волосы Баки щекочут ему висок.

– Я буду похож на Кейбла, – слышит он.

– Мне нравится Кейбл.

– Ты даже не знаешь, кто это.

Стив вздыхает, и Баки кусает его за ухо.

– А ты будешь похож на Циклопа. Или на Капитана Америку в стремных очках.

Какое-то время они молчат.

– Ты захочешь меня видеть? – спрашивает Баки, едва шевеля губами, но Стив слышит.

– А ты захочешь меня касаться?

Баки сгребает его с силой, от которой перехватывает дыхание.

– Не задавай, – просит Стив, осторожно дыша ему в шею, – дурацких вопросов.

 

*******

 

Подранок петляет между деревьев, и в синеющих сумерках брызги крови на рыхлом снегу кажутся черными.

Стив оглядывается.

Его собственные следы темнеют глубокими тенями, он шумит, он _пахнет_ , его присутствие так очевидно, что нечего и надеяться, что животное замедлит движение прежде чем рухнет без сил.

Стив ненавидит охоту на оленей. Он пробует забыть об этом; старается думать об Одинссонах – образцовых охотниках-добытчиках, с таким же сомнением относящихся к спортивному элементу, как и сам Стив. Братья охотятся вдвоем; честно соблюдают все пункты разрешения, стреляют метко, сами обрабатывают тушу, сами готовят мясо. Словно для них это не забава, а что-то большее. Словно они и в самом деле приходят не в лес за добычей, а к лесу за милостью…

Перед глазами помимо воли рисуется другой образ. Сосредоточенный взгляд, вскинутое ружье, черный ствол, точно стрелка компаса, четко устремленный на цель. Чистый, точный до последней линии абрис. Момент абсолютной неподвижности затаившегося охотника: все время мира до выстрела, которого не предскажешь, пока он не грянет.

Стив сам провел бы его по самым диким, самым нетронутым, самым красивым местам. Вдоль чистых рек, названия которых помнят только старики в резервации. Сквозь чащу, где непуганое мелкое зверье выходит на звук шагов и принюхивается, бесстрашно подбираясь ближе. Вверх по склону в вершине, с которой открывается вид на заповедник в соседнем штате, а в ясную погоду видно все до самой Канады. Стив показал и открыл бы все, что заставляет его сердце замирать, – или почти все.

Точно в ответ на его мысли, ему на плечо прыгает серая по зиме белка. Обнюхивает подставленную руку и сбегает по рукаву: маленькая и бесстрашная.

– Дурочка, – говорит Стив, и по прощальному цоканью яснее ясного, кто из них двоих больший дурень. – Бойся людей.

Белка соскакивает, цепляясь за куртку, вниз, по ноге и в глубокий снег, почти не проваливаясь, до ближайшего дерева. Стив идет дальше.

Баки не охотится: ни один, ни с компаниями своих местных приятелей. И Стив, по новой нелепой привычке ищущий в любой людской толпе его лицо, разрывается между облегчением и тревогой. Возможно, Баки не желает больше брать оружие в руки; возможно, просто не хочет видеть его.

А возможно, Стив просто не создан для охоты. Как и для многого другого.

Бекка злится, отчаявшись выяснить хоть у одного из них, чего они двое не поделили. Злится на Стива – как будто чувствует, знает, что вина лежит только на нем.

 

Домой он возвращается далеко затемно, пропахший лесом и зверем насквозь, и воды и времени на то, чтобы отмыться, уйдет уйма, но на сегодня он свободен.

В окнах горит свет.

Стив ускоряет шаг и через несколько секунд видит перед домом машину Бекки. Успевает еще припомнить, что она отмечает Рождество с Сэмом: второй их совместный праздник после памятного Хэллоуина…

А потом дверь открывается, и на крыльцо выходит Баки.

И Стив застывает на месте: на границе деревьев, по колено в снегу. Никаких сомнений, четкий темный силуэт в полумраке, в густой тени крыльца, слегка рассеянной светом из окна кухни. Стив узнал бы эту фигуру, эту осанку, даже будь темнота полной.

Они не виделись почти два месяца. За это время каждый из них мог бы придумать сотню предлогов заговорить и еще сотню – забыть друг о друге. В самом деле, с чего Стив вообще взял, что у него может быть такой друг. _Нормальный,_ хмыкнул тогда пьяный Рамлоу. Откуда у Стива взяться такому другу, как Баки, да еще за такое короткое время? Он долго привыкает к людям и еще дольше – остывает к ним. За это время в жизни _нормального_ успевает случиться и встреча, и расставание, и новая встреча… Стив не успевает за этим движением, никогда не успеет. Что, если вдуматься, связывает их двоих, кроме Бекки? Что бы это ни было, его оказалось до одури легко разорвать. Хватило одного короткого разговора.

Но Баки здесь, и Стив растерян. В доме что-то движется, звенит. Бекка ходит из кухни в комнату и обратно. И приехала она с Баки. Неужели у них с Сэмом что-то пошло наперекосяк…

Эта мысль и мгновенно накатившая злость толкают его вперед из тени сосен.

Стоя на крыльце, Баки неотрывно следит за его приближением. Взгляд чувствуется точечным ожогом между глаз, и Стив ниже опускает голову, поднимаясь по ступенькам к двери.

– Привет, – говорит он неуверенно. – С Рождеством.

Баки кивает.

– Это была идея Бекки.

Стив уже открывает рот задать тревожащий его вопрос, но слышит низкий голос в кухне и смех. Смеются двое. Сэм здесь.

Должно быть, он вздрагивает, потому что Баки переминается с ноги на ногу.

– А ведь ты сам звал, – напоминает он. – Не рад гостям?

– Длинный день, – поясняет Стив, вспоминая нечаянно вырвавшееся приглашение с неловкой теплотой. Те, кто встречает Рождество с семьей, не принимают таких приглашений. – Знал бы, что вы приедете, запек бы индейку.

– Бекка запекла, – пожимает плечами Баки. В густом сумраке не видно его глаз: только черные тени век и ресниц. Стив старается не смотреть слишком пристально. – Говорю же, ее идея.

– Я рад вам всем, – говорит Стив и подходит к двери. – Просто должен привести себя в порядок.

За наличник заткнут замерзающий кустик омелы, заставляя его невесело хмыкнуть. Сейчас на пороге собственного дома он чувствует себя таким же лишним.

Запасной ключ обнаруживается на крючке у двери – рядом с красной курткой Бекки. Когда Стив отряхивает от снега ботинки и, раздевшись, проходит в дом, он уже чувствует, что гости взялись за дело всерьез.

Стол в комнате на первом этаже передвинут, и освободившееся место занимает елка. Стив напрочь забыл о ней, едва показываясь в последние недели не то что в городе, а даже и дома. Он и сам не вспомнит, где лежат елочные игрушки – так что на ветках висят гирлянды из апельсиновых корок, непарные перчатки, шарики из скомканной бумаги, магазинное печенье и карамельные тросточки. И по всему дому разливается, перекрывая запах индейки, пряный дух глинтвейна с кухни, где хозяйничает Сэм.

Бекка выпроваживает его в ванную, едва поздоровавшись, и ставит разогреваться ужин. По ней нельзя сказать, что она особенно рада его видеть, но потом Стив слышит, как она ругает егерей, разъехавшихся по домам; косоруких стрелков, за которыми приходится прибирать даже в Сочельник, и на сердце у него теплеет.

И все-таки, когда они садятся за стол, в воздухе разливается неловкость. Вслед за остальными Стив запивает ее глинтвейном и принимается за еду. Баки смотрит на него, сидя напротив. Ему явно неуютно. Стив спрашивает себя, почему они все здесь, и не находит ответа. Долгие паузы и хмурые взгляды – не лучшая приправа к рождественскому угощению. Стив негромко включает радио, и становится немного легче дышать, когда на грани слышимости звенят колокольчики и одна другую сменяют праздничные мелодии. Сэм делится новостями из городка. Бекка спрашивает о планах на ближайшую неделю и зовет к себе. Баки, глядя в сторону, слушает “Хор колоколов”, и беспокойная музыка заставляет Стива отвлечься, теряя нить разговора.

– Здорово, что вы с Сэмом нашли общий язык, – тихо говорит он, когда “Хор” сменяет “Тихая ночь”. – Для Бекки это важно.

– Для нее важно, когда у всех вокруг мозги на месте, – отвечает Баки в тон. – Оцени иронию, Роджерс. Я идеальный собеседник для ребят вроде Уилсона, но это из-за тебя ему удалось подловить меня тепленьким.

– Будь честен хотя бы с собой, Барнс, – просит Сэм. – До идеального собеседника тебе как до луны.

– Не знаю, что в тебе нашла моя сестра, – ворчит Баки, но уголки его губ вздрагивают.

– Его чувство юмора, конечно, – отвечает Бекка за Сэма. – И дом в Вашингтоне.

Сэм целует ее, и Стив снова опускает взгляд в тарелку.

О подарках он тоже не думал. И два аккуратных свертка под елкой всякий раз, притягивая взгляд, заставляют его краснеть. Он озирается  в поисках того, чем мог бы отдариться, потому что обижать Бекку еще сильнее своей неблагодарностью – Бекку, которая так много значит для него, – значит потерять и ее тоже. Но у него ничего нет. Только он сам. Сомнительная ценность.

Он снова ловит себя на том, что смотрит на Баки. На то, как он сосредоточенно, машинально ест и пьет, явно не желая здесь находиться. Он что-то понял, о чем-то догадался – может быть, ему противно сидеть со Стивом за одним столом? Он сказал бы об этом, разве нет? Это же Баки: всегда говорит, что думает. И Стив безоружен против этого. Ему почти хочется это услышать – хотя он понятия не имеет, что станет делать тогда.

Сэм окликает его, и он понимает, что снова уплыл.

– Так из-за чего вы поцапались? Вы же почти все время вместе, выходит, ты не такой уж и потерянный отшельник, каким кажешься?

Стива передергивает.

– Это личное, Сэм.

Баки издает какой-то странный звук.

– А мы тебе и не чужие, – строго говорит Бекка. – Иначе нас бы здесь не было.

– И что, – тихо спрашивает Стив, – мне нужно сказать? Я привык молчать об этом, и последнее, что мне нужно, это быть припертым к стенке.

– Эй, не злись. Мы же с тобой. Я с тобой, Роджерс, хоть сейчас ты меня и пугаешь.

– Надолго ли?

Бекка и Сэм переглядываются. Брови Баки сходятся над переносицей, и его взгляд просто невыносим. Стив вздыхает.

– О некоторых вещах не расскажешь даже близким. Особенно близким. И я не понимаю, как это вообще связано с тем, что мы сидим здесь, и Рождество вот-вот наступит, а… Господи, Бек, не смотри на меня так. Я…

И брови Сэма ползут вверх.

– Дьявол, – выдыхает он. – Проклятье, Роджерс. Проклятье. Об _этом_ знает _весь город_.

За столом воцаряется тишина. Бекка непонимающе смотрит то на Сэма, то на Стива, чувствующего, как панический жар заливает лицо, сковывает дыхание, селится в легких горячим песком, подступая ядовитой дрожью близкого приступа.

Баки застывает, как каменное изваяние. Он слушает.

– Реально, приятель, – Сэм склоняет голову к плечу, его голос звучит мягко и осторожно. – Если тебе сложно произнести это, не парься. Ты живешь один, никого к себе не подпускаешь, хотя мог бы, много кто совсем не против оказаться поближе… – Бекка хлопает его по руке, и он обнимает ее. – Пока ты одну за другой отшивал местных красоток, слухи ползли разные. Но народ быстро понял, что дело не в них, а каким-нибудь психом или убийцей в бегах ты оказаться вряд ли можешь. Бекка бы почувствовала подвох, но она оставалась рядом с тобой, и с ней все было в порядке. Ты не жестокий человек и не холодный. Но все это просто, – Сэм взмахивает рукой, – обтекает тебя, не задевая. Значит, задело что-то другое. Так что да, постепенно они просто догадались. Это не черт знает какая тайна.

– Стив, – зовет Бекка.

– Не говори, – кивает Сэм. – Пока не почувствуешь, что хочешь. Но тогда не медли, ладно? А пока просто знай, что это _не смертельно._ Это лишь часть тебя, а ты – среди людей. Подумай об этом.

Паническая дрожь затихает, сменившись комом в горле. Стив кивает под понимающим взглядом Сэма, не в силах поднять взгляд.

– Рамлоу, – только и произносит он, когда внезапное воспоминание бьет под дых.

– Сохнет по Хилл, – говорит Сэм, – как и половина холостяков от двадцати пяти до пятидесяти. А она с тебя глаз не сводит.

– В результате оба чувствуют себя идиотами, но Хилл не так сильно любит трепаться, – добавляет Бекка.

Баки поднимается на ноги так резко, что вздрагивают все трое, и широким шагом выходит из комнаты.

Стив ловит его уже за порогом.

– Баки!

Окончательно стемнело; снежные наносы молочно белеют вокруг, и крытая веранда как темный островок, за пределами которого – небытие.

Баки стоит у края, оцепенев, напряженный до электрического треска.

– То есть ты молчал вот об этом, – говорит он.

Стив подходит ближе.

– Ну, молчанию конец. Смотри, чем это обернулось.

Ему хочется кричать. _Все знают._ О чем еще знают все? О чем говорят? Он так хотел перестать об этом думать: просто привыкал к людям, к их именам, легким приветствиям, немногочисленным лицам: к захолустью, где все друг с другом знакомы либо в родстве. Он строил дом и мирился с одиночеством, надеясь, что оно защитит его. И все это время был на самом деле абсолютно, до нелепости беззащитен. Перед любым из них, кому пришло бы в голову заговорить вслух.

Он смотрит на Баки – осторожно вглядывается в скрытое темнотой и завешенное волосами лицо. Ждет слов, после которых уже не сможет смотреть. Рано или поздно слова всегда звучат, и звучат одинаково. И дружбе конец – стоит закончиться молчанию.

– И чего ты от меня ждешь?

Приговора, думает Стив.

– Того, чем это всегда заканчивается.

Пока они знакомились, сближались, пока были рядом, проводя время в молчании или тихих разговорах, пока смотрели друг на друга, узнавая, привыкая и разделяя на двоих это ощущение, он не видел в Баки ничего, что насторожило бы его. Ничего, что дало бы ему повод для опасений. Ему просто впервые было с кем-то так хорошо. Но он никогда ничего не видит. И последствия слепоты с каждым разом все больнее. Он не хочет этого больше, он малодушно боится боли – и, боже, сейчас в силах Баки сделать ему так больно, что он уже не оправится.

– Я не заслуживаю такого, Роджерс, – говорит Баки серьезно. – Никто, черт тебя дери, такого не заслуживает.

– Прости, Баки. Я хотел как лучше.

– Так выражался бы яснее, – зло хмыкает тот. – У всех бывают проблемы. Все что-то прячут, у каждого свои болячки. Гораздо проще не наступать на чужие, когда видишь, где они.

Стив смотрит на него, постепенно понимая, что разговор совсем не о том.

– Я доверяю тебе, Бак, просто…

– Просто ты удрал, – Баки резко понижает голос. – Может, я слишком на тебя насел, не стоило. Но ты взял и ушел, а я сидел и думал, чем умудрился тебя так достать. Много чего надумал, но, если честно, до сих пор не знаю, что я сделал такого. Чем заставил тебя думать, что оттолкну из-за чего-то. Из-за этого. Таким ты меня видишь? Так дал бы в морду сразу, было бы честнее… – он осекается, облизывает губы, и до Стива только сейчас доходит, как близко он стоит. А Баки смотрит на него в упор, с какой-то нехорошей решимостью, и совсем тихо заканчивает: – Хотя это я могу и заслужить.

И он подается вперед – весь, слишком сильно и резко, его хватка на плечах Стива как стальной капкан; они сталкиваются носами, зубами, Стив слышит болезненный вздох и ругань и хватает в ответ, не давая отстраниться, слабо соображая, что делает. Он пробует встретить губы – ловит приоткрытым ртом колкий подбородок и опускает голову, но тут же чувствует ладонь у себя на затылке. И хватает голову Баки обеими руками.

У Баки дикие глаза: почти совершенно круглые. Он ничего не спрашивает, только смотрит – ново, изумленно – и смеется. Боже, Баки смеется над ним. Все еще крепко держа его, притиснув к себе, Баки ругается и хохочет и целует Стива смеющимся ртом.

Баки в самом деле целует его.

Ощущается из рук вон плохо: снова зубы, уголок рта жжет, и борода Стива царапает нижнюю губу Баки до ярко-розовой солоноватой ссадины, заставляя облизнуться и выругаться еще раз, когда Стив касается его языка своим. Ощущается так прекрасно, что Стив обнимает его до хруста, с силой вжимая ладони и пальцы в шелковистый затылок, в твердую шею, в горячую спину под водолазкой, проводя вниз и обратно и не в силах остановиться. Рано или поздно придется отпустить, но не сейчас, когда вот-вот начнет получаться…

И его самого разбирает смех. В этом нет ничего смешного: он счастлив, безудержно и безумно, он дуреет, зарываясь пальцами в темные, густые и прохладно-гладкие волосы Баки, он сжимает их в кулак, и Баки опускает ладони ему на задницу. И они хохочут, как ненормальные, вцепившись друг в друга у самой двери.

Потом Баки отталкивает его.

– Постой смирно полсекунды, – просит он, задыхаясь, и целует, наконец, как надо.

Они вваливаются обратно в дом одним целым, обнявшись крепко, неразрывно, и подпирают плечами дверь, с трудом прикрыв ее за собой.

– Ну ни хрена себе, – раздается где-то за пределами понимания и реакций Стива голос Бекки. – А я все думала, подерутся они или нет.

– Жаль, что мы не спорили на деньги, – в тон ей произносит Сэм.

И Баки с глухим рычанием отрывается от Стива, чтобы выдохнуть:

– Катись ты к черту, Уилсон.

Прийти в себя все равно приходится. Ужин заканчивается в тишине, но это другая тишина. Тепло печного огня обволакивает уютом, как тихие перешептывания Сэма и Бекки, как расслабленная ладонь Баки, лежащая у Стива на колене, как сам Баки, тяжелый и _свой_ , привалившийся к нему на диване.

Когда Сэм тянет Бекку потанцевать под шуршащее песнями радио на небольшом свободном пространстве между столом и елкой, Стив и Баки остаются сидеть.

– А почему молчал ты?

Баки не поворачивает голову. Пожав плечами, он только прижимается теснее, и его ладонь сдвигается от колена Стива чуть выше.

– Думал, все очевидно. Это не то, что лишает меня сна, ты понимаешь.

Стив берет его за руку. И спокойный профиль Баки, его молчаливая улыбка сливаются в сознании с медленной музыкой и запахом глинтвейна – пока Баки не откидывает голову и не шепчет, касаясь губами его уха:

– Хотя с тобой я бы глаз не сомкнул.

Стив кусает губы. Пройти мимо Бекки и Сэма на второй этаж незамеченными вряд ли удастся, и тогда не избежать ни пристальных взглядов, ни понимающих улыбок. Он запрещает себе об этом думать. Пальцы Баки вздрагивают в его ладони. Голова кружится от того, куда ведут мысли – от скорости, с которой они мчатся. Час назад он мысленно прощался с привычной жизнью, готовясь к войне, а сейчас... Поднимаясь на ноги, он ловит хитрый взгляд и хулиганскую усмешку Баки и крепче сжимает его руку в своей, тихо шагая к лестнице.

 

– Мне было тринадцать, когда я понял, кто я, – говорит Стив. – То есть, мне дали это понять.

Он говорит нечто лишнее, непрошеное – может, он слишком вымотан, может, слишком счастлив, но слова неудержимо рвутся с языка, и Баки слушает его.

У него саднит губы; у Баки – тоже, но яркого рта невозможно не коснуться снова, едва оторвавшись. Стив давно отучил себя мечтать, и до появления Баки даже не представлял, каково это: теплая кожа под ладонями, частое дыхание у самого лица, жадные обнимающие руки. Ни на что не похожее и ни с чем не сравнимое ощущение собственной силы и безграничной уязвимости, когда под пальцами горячо пульсирует нежный и твердый член. Когда Баки трогает Стива в ответ, ворча, почему первый раз видит его голым. Он ничего не умеет и, сделав над собой усилие, говорит это вслух. Баки смеется, и в конце концов выходит точь-в-точь по его шутке: если есть вдохновение, мастерство вторично. У тебя есть вдохновение, Роджерс?

А теперь Баки лежит раскинувшись под Стивом на его постели, в его комнате, в его доме; душистое тепло пропитывает стены, и они двое не пьяны, но глаза у Баки блестят, блестят губы, матово лоснится в неярком свете кожа, от которой Стив не может оторвать взгляда.

– В школе мы дружили с одним мальчиком, – говорит он. – Сказать по правде, только с одним и дружили. Крайне мало желающих водиться с вечно больным, мелким, тощим зубрилой, которого любят преподаватели и боятся школьные медсестры. Но один все-таки нашелся: еще в начальных классах. С ним было так здорово, так интересно. Его отец много путешествовал, и он притаскивал показать всякие странные безделушки из разных стран, пересказывал истории, позволяя прикоснуться к чему-то за пределами привычного мира, который мы оба видели каждый день. Он видел гораздо больше, но не боялся делиться. Казалось, он вообще ничего не боялся. Ему было плевать, что его дразнили за дружбу со мной, за то, что его отец почти не бывает дома, а значит, его как бы и нет… Меня это заворожило. Я отвечал чем мог. Дома он не сходил у меня с языка. Даже когда мы перешли в старшую школу и пришло время говорить о девчонках. Мама поначалу шутила, что мы с ним влюбимся в одну и ту же, и тут-то дружбе конец.

– Думаю, ты крупно разочаровал свою маму, – качает головой Баки и откидывается на подушку.

Стив прикасается к нему осторожно, опасливо. Все еще колет внутри ощущение нереальности. Сейчас, вот сейчас Баки вздрогнет, нахмурится, оттолкнет его. Сейчас, непременно…

Баки не двигается. У него мягкая, тонкая кожа; на шее под этой кожей мелко пульсирует вена, горячая кровь толкается под пальцы, и Стив ведет ниже, ненадолго останавливаясь в ямке между ключиц.

– Разочаровал, – кивает он. – Она догадалась первой, решила поговорить со мной. Я тогда не сразу понял, о чем она, а когда до меня дошло, было уже поздно. Ни у меня, ни у него не было подружек, как обычно бывает в старшей школе. Мы проводили вместе почти все время, и я даже не думал, что может быть по-другому. Что будет по-другому, – Стив вздыхает.

Баки смотрит на него серьезно и внимательно. Стив останавливается, прижав к его груди раскрытую ладонь. Пальцы так и тянутся обвести крупный темный сосок, но внутри все сжимается при одной мысли об этом. И Стив останавливается: приложив руку к голой гладкой коже, к твердым мышцам, к быстро и ровно бьющемуся под ними сердцу.

– Тогда она поговорила с ним.  А потом он поговорил со мной. По-свойски.

Баки быстро накрывает его руку своей.

– Ничего, – успокаивает Стив. – Я не думаю, что это он пустил слух по школе, но слух все-таки пополз. Поэтому у меня такой кривой нос, – смеется он, потом глотает улыбку. – Зато когда узнал отец, хуже было уже некуда.

Баки водит по ладони Стива большим пальцем: не то стремясь угомонить поток слов, не то поощряя продолжать. Стив не знает, как продолжить. Слишком многое уже вырвалось, слишком многое еще рвется наружу.

– Ирландские католики, – зачем-то уточняет он, хотя на деле этим ничего нельзя объяснить и оправдать. – Они водили меня к врачам, к священникам… Пока я не сбежал в колледж. Жаль, стипендия не от всего могла спасти.

– И тогда ты рванул сюда?

Стив кивает. Он чувствует, как у Баки с языка рвется непременное: “Не надоело бегать?” И готовится к обороне, но...

– Общаешься с ними?

Он опускает голову.

– Это моя семья, Бак, семью не выбирают.

Баки смотрит на него испытующе.

– Но можно выбрать все остальное.

Стив выбирал. Честно и осторожно. Если бы это помогало сделать верный выбор.

– И это – то самое постыдное, о чем ты так боялся рассказать? Серьезно?

Это несправедливо, поскольку самое постыдное для Баки заключается в только том, что он прошел сквозь ад, чтобы спасти человека. И просто не смог спасти всех.

– Я не рассказывал раньше, – кается Стив. – Вот за что мне стыдно. Я слишком привык думать об этом как о позорной тайне, хотя чувствовал, что это не так. У детских воспоминаний не должно быть такой власти над взрослой жизнью. Прости, что молчал. Ты мне доверился, а я...

Он все еще не знает, как объяснить все сразу, но Баки каким-то чудом понимает его правильно.

– Бояться не стыдно, Стив. Хуже, когда страх толкает на подлости.

У него серьезный сосредоточенный взгляд – как тогда, давно, при их первой встрече. Как будто Баки, вглядываясь внутрь Стива, что-то ищет в нем и, кажется, вот-вот найдет. Стив, не в силах сдержаться, касается ладонью его щеки.

На долю секунды, несмотря ни на что, его снова захлестывает ужас с примесью жуткого предвкушения. Баки вздрогнет, качнет головой, отстранится. Отведет его руку прочь. Но Баки моргает и, помедлив, опускает веки. И наклоняет голову навстречу, ложась в ладонь, виском прижимаясь к кончикам пальцев. Щетина колет Стиву запястье. В эту минуту Стив думает – ничего удивительного, что раньше у него ничего и ни с кем не получалось. Вот же она, причина. Смотрит глаза в глаза. Приоткрывает яркие губы, которых так хочется коснуться еще раз. Живет и дышит рядом уже столько дней. Ждет, пока до него дойдет, наконец.

– Ты делаешь меня бесстрашным, – вырывается легко, на выдохе, послевкусие слов прохватывает холодом по загривку: как будто что-то сошло с накатанного пути, что-то незримое сместилось вокруг них обоих.

Вместо ответа Баки обеими руками с силой прижимает его к себе, укладывая, понуждая опустить голову, расслабить плечи. Пальцы Баки у Стива в волосах действуют на него как самое крепкое спиртное. Его ведет так сильно, как если бы они только начали. Он ждет, что Баки скажет что-нибудь, серьезное или не очень, но Баки только гладит его по голове. У него колотится сердце – шумно, быстро, частыми толчками гонит кровь по мощному телу, и, лежа головой на широкой груди, Стив чувствует щекой сдвоенные удары – ритмичные, как биение волн о скалы у подножия маяка.

И в самом деле больше ни черта не боится.


	7. Тот день

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Думаю, тут необходимо сделать отдельное лирическое отступление и еще раз написать, что все происходившее до сих пор вело вот к этому моменту.  
> Все, что произойдет потом, будет попыткой от него увести.  
> Также это та самая часть, из-за которой тексту присвоен высокий рейтинг. Будьте осторожны, опасайтесь ЩАБУИТМЯСО-эффекта.

Дождя нет.

Набегающие тучи проносятся мимо, и сухой ветер точно издевается, едва высушивая пот.

Тор с беспокойством смотрит в окна, возвышаясь над стойкой.

По полутемному питейному залу “Вальхаллы” бродит между столами худая и бледная Биби, расставляя перед посетителями ледяные напитки. В зале холодно. Стив не знает, где Одинссоны раздобыли такой мощный кондиционер, но жара делает “Вальхаллу” самым популярным местом в городе, хотя обычно в такую погоду даже думать об алкоголе не хочется. Стоит выйти из бара – раскаленный, как сковорода, асфальт обожжет пятки сквозь подошвы обуви, а ветер обдаст кипятком так резко, что снова захочется нырнуть в выстуженный полумрак. 

– Ангрбода, – негромко зовет Локи, удивительно мягко произнося нездешнее имя, и вся его строгость слетает шелухой, когда он смотрит на жену, – присядь со мной.

Баки провожает Биби взглядом и, прикрыв глаза, прижимает ко лбу запотевшую кружку с нетронутым элем. Плотный пожарный комбинезон, громоздкий и в жару выглядящий как орудие пытки, смотрится на нем так, что Стиву неуместно хочется раздеть его полностью, бросив широкие штаны туда же, где лежит стеганая куртка. Он неудержимо краснеет, думая об этом. В обтягивающей плечи темной-синей майке с эмблемой городских пожарных Баки ежится под его взглядом и возвращает ему смущенную улыбку. Ему, судя по всему, холодно, и его это устраивает.

Оживает коммуникатор. Баки ставит полную кружку на стол, хмурится.

– Вызывают.

Стив отвечает ему кивком. 

Всю последнюю неделю они проводят в городке, и Стив радовался бы этому: возможности быть с Баки, просыпаться и засыпать рядом с ним, понемногу изучая его дом и привыкая к совместному существованию, впитывая новое ощущение уюта, вписываясь в личное пространство и делая его общим, как Баки всякий раз одним своим присутствием делает их общим домом перестроенную сторожку.

На деле они едва успевают видеться. Засуха неминуемо влечет лесные пожары, и несколько штатов заволакивает дымом, а все службы сбиваются с ног. Баки через раз ночует в части в ожидании срочного вызова. А когда к северо-востоку, за символической преградой невысоких холмов, горит национальный парк, все пожарные расчеты направляют туда.

Ветер усиливается. Несет с собой запах дыма и пепла, сухой, горький, въедающийся во все, перекрывая прочие запахи так, что те стираются из памяти.

Через пять минут после отъезда Баки в зал входит Бекка. Взмокшая и полураздетая, как все сейчас, проходит прямо к столу и одним глотком ополовинивает эль, к которому Баки не притронулся.

– Дерьмо, – выдыхает она. – Чертово гребаное дерьмо.

– Передохни, – предлагает ей Стив. – Сейчас мы все равно ничего не можем сделать. Но по крайней мере с Маунт Фог все обойдется малой кровью.

Она жалобно смотрит на него.

– Дело не в Маунт Фог. Мы проворонили еще один очаг, Стив, совсем рядом. Там проходят несколько туристических маршрутов. Сейчас огонь идет прямо к ферме Хилл, а вся техника и люди – за холмами.

Стив вскакивает с места.

 

Самое паршивое, что они действительно почти бессильны. Вместе со Стивом пожарные-добровольцы пытаются задержать огонь своими силами. И медленно, но верно все выходит из-под контроля. Они отступают, как перед живым врагом, и Стив чувствует себя на войне – только против него идет стеной огня лес, который до сих пор всегда был ему другом. Это невыносимо. Стиву кажется – горит не лес, а он, и с каждым упавшим деревом, с каждым ярдом поглощенной огнем земли его самого становится меньше.

Запах гари въедается в кожу задолго до того, как под вечер в домик рейнджеров, превращенный в небольшую пожарную станцию, приезжают Баки и Бекка. И Стив, втайне ждавший хороших новостей, разочарованно сжимает кулаки, едва взглянув на них обоих.

– Собираемся, – командует Баки. – Нужно вернуться в город, парни. В Маунт Фог настоящий ад, к нам выслали помощь, но до тех пор надо эвакуировать всех, кто…

– Будешь меня эвакуировать? – спрашивает Стив, похоже, слишком громко. Одинссоны, Хоулетт, старик Паркер и еще кое-кто поворачивают головы в их сторону. – Отсюда?

Рейнджеры вместе с охотниками уехали еще днем, когда только прослышали о надвигающемся огне. Сейчас дымом тянет отовсюду: так явственно, как будто пламя подступает к самому порогу. Стив представляет себе пепелище за пепелищем на месте вот таких охотничьих домиков, поваленные обгоревшие остовы. Его сторожка – всего в нескольких милях от этой.

– Отсюда уже видно линию огня, – хоть Баки и понижает голос, лучше бы он рычал в ответ. – Садитесь по машинам все. Живо.

Стив скрипит зубами. Вместе они собирают оборудование, опустошая и оставляя дом, до которого порывами горячего, смрадного ветра уже доносит низкий гул и треск. Вереница машин тянется по тропе к дороге. Люди бегут от огня так же, как лесное зверье и птицы. Со временем все вернутся назад – и все-таки, запирая дом, он как будто заколачивает гроб, зная, что еще несколько часов и огонь доберется и сюда.

Отчаянно сдерживая ищущую выхода злость, он сует Бекке в руки папку с документами и ноутбук и гонит ее к машине, где уже сидит Баки, по-прежнему собранный, серьезный и молчаливый. На Стива он не смотрит. Ему надо довезти Бекку до города, рвануть обратно в часть и, дождавшись прибытия кавалерии, вернуться назад, сюда, во всеоружии, спасать то, что еще можно спасти, хотя сейчас кажется, горит все  – весь лес, и дым застилает полнеба, так что у Стива сжимается сердце …

И в этот момент из чащи раздается крик.

Взгляд Баки стекленеет и выцветает так быстро и резко, что у Стива начинает ломить глаза.

– Бек, – говорит Баки очень ровно. – Садись за руль.

Он обгоняет Стива, когда тот бежит уже по тлеющей траве, а на голову сыплется пепел и горячая хвоя.

– Назад! – орет ему Стив, рванув быстрее: туда, откуда донесся вопль, так до ужаса похожий на детский.

В голове каша. Проклятые дети, проклятые дети, господи боже, откуда они берутся, лишь бы ничего не случилось, лишь бы ничего страшного, ничего страшнее дурацкой книжки про вампиров и оборотней и их неземные страсти, манящие романтических молокососов в самую глушь, в такое пустынное захолустье, откуда не слышно и не видно ни города, ни даже сторожки; откуда сейчас бешеный огонь гонит зверье. Только бы…

Баки отскакивает в сторону от падающего дерева одновременно с ним. Прыгает с прогалины на прогалину, петляя между падающих сверху веток, уклоняясь точно от снарядов. Огонь все ближе: сплошная стена впереди от земли до неба.

– Еще чего!

Голос почти неслышен, но лицо – потемневшее, искаженное – впечатывается в память намертво, уже когда Баки длинным прыжком перемахивает через пересохший ручей и уходит вперед.

Стив не знает, сколько они летят вот так наперегонки, на крик о помощи, с которой, возможно, уже опоздали. Треск, вой пламени, гул раскаленного воздуха мешают услышать хоть что-то. Стив несется через лес, и только спина Баки и его плещущие на бегу волосы – как черный силуэт маяка в пылающем аду. Горячий воздух обжигает лицо и руки, опаляет легкие дымная вонь, от которой нечем дышать. Дымится одежда. Под ногами горит земля. Огнем охвачено все: кроны и стволы, трескучий подлесок, сухая лежалая хвоя и прошлогодняя трава; желтый дым ест глаза, Стив спотыкается и на несколько пугающих секунд теряет Баки из виду, но потом впереди и немного в стороне снова раздается панический визг.

Все-таки ребенок.

Они оба поворачивают туда. Рев огня, точно живой, преследует их по пятам. Рассудок туманится, оставляя одно сумасшедше сильное желание, мощное, как сама жизнь: бежать отсюда. Бежать, пока не спасешься или не упадешь, загнав себя насмерть. Он задыхается. Баки, Баки бежит, спотыкаясь, на несколько шагов впереди. Стив глушит звериный порыв и, рыча, спешит следом.

Заплаканное лицо девочки покрыто копотью и грязью, но по льняным косичкам Стив почти сразу узнает Хелен  – младшую дочь Биби и Локи. Т а сидит в яме, на дне которой до засухи бил родник. Теперь там камни и ссохшаяся земля под слоем рыжей мертвой хвои, и в пепле и мусоре Хелен неловко поджимает вывернутую ногу.

Шишки с горящих сосен летят как зажигательная смесь, разбрызгивая искры, и земля занимается быстро и дымно, как бумага.

Баки успевает первым. Он соскальзывает в яму и хватает девчонку на плечо, Стив тянет к нему руки, ловит все еще дикий, слишком светлый взгляд прозрачных глаз на покрытом копотью лице.

– Давай, – говорит он. – Назад…

А потом Баки как-то странно дергается – к нему и в сторону, взвизгивает Хелен, покатившись по земле, и Стив слышит этот звук.

Оглушительный треск ломающегося ствола – прямо над головой.

Не своим голосом орет Баки.

Перед глазами вспыхивает яркая, смолистая белая свеча и брызжет огнем в лицо.

– Баки! – зовет Стив и не слышит собственного голоса.

Потом он тоже просто кричит.

Он ничего не видит. Лицо сплошная маска боли – глаза, ему обожгло глаза, он не найдет Баки, не поможет ему и девочке, если не уймется сейчас же, не встанет на ноги, не попытается найти хоть что-то…

Стон раздается совсем рядом, заставив его подскочить и едва не упасть снова. Он шатко идет на звук, вытянув руки вперед и вниз.

– Хелен, – зовет он. – Эй, малышка. Баки! Хелен! Где вы?

Баки глухо рычит, и ладонь касается чего-то мокрого, горячего, липкого. Кровь, тупо думает Стив, ведет пальцами выше, и Баки срывается на надрывный вой, заставляя отдернуть руку. Через секунду на запястье ложится тонкая ладошка и сжимается мертвой хваткой, а через две Хелен вцепляется в Стива обеими руками и заходится плачем.

– Все в порядке, – говорит ей Стив. Он все еще ничего не видит. Где-то рядом Баки лежит на земле в крови, вокруг горит его лес, он ничего не видит. – Хелен, все в порядке. Сейчас мы очень быстро уйдем отсюда, хорошо?

Она мелко кивает.

– Посмотри на дядю Баки, – говорит Стив. –  Что с ним?

– Уу-у-у н-него... 

Стив гладит ее по голове, чувствуя, что сейчас упадет здесь же.

– У него ру-у-у-уука...

– Сломана?

Она мотает головой, мажет его косичками по щеке.

– Бак?.. – пробует Стив, чувствуя сквозь опаляющий жар, объедающий кожу с костей, холодок подступающей паники. 

Сильное движение колышет горячий воздух. Баки тяжело наваливается на плечо, выдыхает совсем рядом, похоже, взглянув Стиву в лицо.

– Да, Стив, я…. ох, че-е-ерт…

– На ноги встать сможешь?

– Ноги у меня на месте.

Голос Баки звучит глухо, влажное придыхание вот-вот сорвется на скулящий стон. Вздохнув, Стив поднимается: вздергивает на ноги Баки и Хелен. У нее подкашиваются колени. Завернув в свою куртку, Стив сажает ее себе на спину.

– Бак, я ничего не вижу. Ты помнишь, откуда мы пришли? С юго-востока.

Баки пошатывает. 

– Можешь определить направление? Бак, ты сделаешь это для меня?

Плечо под ладонью трясется; одежда Баки вся пропитана кровью, ее столько, что Стив отстраненно удивляется: как Баки держится на ногах.

– Сделаю.

Они могли бы вызвать вертолет.

Рации остались в машине, на которой в город уехала Бекка.

Идиоты. Нет, это Стив идиот, какой же он...

Хелен жива.

Они все еще живы.

Баки перекладывает ладонь Стива себе на правое плечо, ощутимо сутулится, обхватив себя рукой, скрючившись, неловко переступает с ноги на ногу.

– Идем.

 

Стив не знает, сколько занимает обратный путь. Они вряд ли ушли далеко вглубь леса, там наверняка уже невозможно ни пройти, ни проехать, и только пожарные вертолеты кружат над огнем в клубах дыма, разбрызгивая воду, которая испаряется, не долетая до земли…

В глазницах искрит, и тогда он глухо скулит внутрь себя, переставляя ноги, подстраиваясь под неверный шаг Баки, поддерживая его и готовясь подхватить, если он свалится. Накрыть собой, если упадет следом. Хелен уже не плачет: только вжимается лицом ему в затылок. Она почти ничего не весит – но Стива все равно пригибает к земле, каждый шаг отдается новой вспышкой боли в голове.

– Как ты забралась так далеко, охотница? – спрашивает Стив.

Она отвечает не сразу, точно не понимает, к кому он обращается.

– Я с-с-следоп-пыт, – звучит еле слышно, он едва разбирает. – Как папа. И д-дядя Тор.

Стив кивает.

– А мама знает? 

– Это не я! – тут же вырывается у нее – бессмысленно, рефлекторно, на одной высокой ноте. – Это не я!

– Я знаю, Хелен. Это все засуха.

Где-то впереди уже должна быть опушка. Они еле двигаются – Стив не помнит, сколько они бежали вглубь леса. Пять минут, десять? Двадцать? Так ли они близко к спасению, как он пытался убедить себя? Сколько они успеют пройти, прежде чем впереди рухнет еще что-нибудь?

Мимо проносится кто-то быстрый, маленький, юркий – Хелен сжимается у Стива за спиной, хватается за него так, что едва не душит.

– Как ты, Баки…

Баки переставляет ноги. Одну за другой. Одну за другой. Шаги отдаются толчками в ладони. Стив думает, что не услышал его ответа за шумом пожара, и зовет еще раз. Лишившись собеседника, Хелен замирает у него на закорках.

Время растягивается до бесконечности. По щекам течет  – Стив очень хочет коснуться век, но боится. Он не уверен, что у него еще есть веки. Боль уходит глубже, прошивая глазницы, грызет череп, плещется в мозгу, у него, возможно, и глаз больше нет, только красная маска спекшейся кожи; и он заставляет себя не думать об этом. Не думать о боли, от которой мутится рассудок. О страхе, что они не выйдут отсюда. И даже об уводящем сознание прочь от реальности ледяном зале “Вальхаллы”, который сейчас так далеко отсюда, – он тоже не думает. Он занимает мысли только Хелен, в спину которой дышит огонь; и Баки, который шатко ведет их, несмотря на то, что явно ранен. Что с Баки, думает Стив, и боль перемещается, пульсируя теперь не только в обожженных глазах, но и под ребрами.  _ Что с Баки _ . Смотрит ли он еще перед собой этим стеклянным, упрямым взглядом, идя сквозь огонь, или глаза у него снова живые, насмерть испуганные, и сам он в ужасе, как и Стив, бессильный ему хоть чем-то помочь. Только держаться на ногах. А Баки теперь его глаза: даже если впереди всего минута

Одну за одной. Несколько раз они спотыкаются. Один раз Баки падает, и Стив неловко ловит его, прижимая к себе, задевая левую руку и натыкаясь слепыми ладонями на горячее и мокрое, рваное, изломанное, а Баки давит, стискивая зубы, звериный вопль. 

– Прости, – шепчет Стив, выпуская его. – Прости, прости, идем, я не хотел, я не вижу, что с тобой, Бак, просто скажи, что с тобой…

Баки больно стискивает его запястье: всего на секунду.

– Вперед, – звучит хрипло и тихо, но ровно. Стив слышит.

Он держит в голове – перепачканное лицо, светлые глаза, белые белки. Красные губы. Тень от ресниц на щеках, беспокойную складочку между бровей. Ямку на подбородке. Тонкую линию схождения ключиц. Татуировку на плече – волчья голова. Механическое спокойствие, о котором Баки рассказывал, кажется, сто лет назад. Баки передвигает ноги, все вперед и вперед – но Стив не видит, что с ним происходит.

 

Голоса, звуки, запахи – не гарь и пепел, не треск смолы и не рев пламени – обрушиваются на них внезапно, точно прорывает плотину. Лес еще дышит, еще дымит, и летят искры, выжигая новые язвы на коже, опаляя волосы. Стива шатает. Захлебывается одинокая сирена. Кто-то кричит. Топот ног раздается все ближе. Кто-то торопится к ним, спешит под сень горящих деревьев, и внутри снова поднимается это заглушающее все желание – бежать, бежать-бежать-бежать, увлекая за собой, уволакивая, если придется, но прочь, прочь…

Баки валится назад мешком, тяжело опирается спиной о грудь Стива. Его колотит крупной дрожью, и Стив прижимает его к себе, стараясь не касаться левого бока. Просто помогая стоять на ногах, хотя можно уже и лечь. Боже, как хочется лечь...

– Ты спас нас, Бак, – шепчет Стив, едва себя слыша. Он просто должен это сказать. – Ты спас всех.

Сквозь гул и треск Баки плачет от боли тонко и тихо, точно ребенок. А потом липкое от пота и крови плечо уходит из-под ладони, и Стив пугается до одури, хватая воздух впереди себя, рискуя не удержаться на ногах; и сильные, жесткие руки хватают его, заставляя рвануться еще раз, инстинктивно; и замереть на месте.

– Стоп, эй, Роджерс, сейчас, подожди… Сейчас.

Вес Хелен за спиной пропадает.

–  Рамлоу,  –  всхлипывает Баки.  –  Мать твою. Я тебя люблю. Я тебя обожаю…

Веет вдруг холодом  –  свежим, сладким, блаженным. Ветер меняется, думает Стив, пока не различает шум двигателей и свист лопастей.

– Давай, парень, – его подталкивают вперед, и он покорно подается – навстречу движению воздуха, навстречу холодному вихрю приземляющегося вертолета, деловитой перекличке знакомых и незнакомых голосов. – Вот так…

Верх и низ теряются, плывут, меняясь местами. Секундное головокружение стоит ему возможности устоять на ногах. Под затылок ложится что-то жесткое, спину и руки обдает болью  –  шатко катятся по земле носилки, Стив напряженно вслушивается, пытаясь в какофонии звуков найти тот единственный, который нужен.

На краю слышимости высоко, отчаянно вскрикивает Бекка и плачет навзрыд.

–  Баки,  –  зовет Стив сипло. Голос не слушается, обожженное горло сухо вскипает, и глаза режет; он болит весь, от пальцев до корней волос, но:  –  Баки…

На лицо опускается кислородная маска.


	8. Долго и счастливо

– Так как же мы с тобой познакомились? – спрашивает Баки.  
В уголках его глаз собираются смеховые морщинки. Стив не может не улыбнуться в ответ.  
Тело ноет от сладкой усталости – но длинный день кончается, и в доме тепло. Мир простых закономерностей щедро делится с рассудком своей надежной предсказуемостью. Это так важно – снова чувствовать под ногами почву, уплывшую, казалось, безвозвратно.  
– Это так важно?  
Дождевые капли стучат по навесу: громко, настойчиво. Под сводом крыши копится полумрак, пахнет свежим деревом: запах еще нескоро станет легким, прохладным, придышится, осядет патиной на бревнах и досках. Но если приоткрыть окно, его разбавит ливнем. Если подбросить дров в печь, станет жарко в многослойной одежде и снять ее будет так просто.  
Если выстроить дом – там хватит места двоим.  
– Важнее ничего нет.  
Кресло негромко поскрипывает, когда Стив откидывается на спинку и смотрит на Баки снизу вверх, запрокинув голову. Ему кажется, он мог бы смотреть так всю жизнь. Или дольше.  
– Почему?  
Баки пожимает плечами.  
И гасит улыбку, облизывает губы, наклоняется, нависнув над ним лицом к лицу.  
Разорвав поцелуй, Стив съезжает в кресле чуть ниже.  
– Ну, давай, придумай начало, я подхвачу, – говорит Баки и опускается перед ним на колени. – Напишем книгу, издадим с нашими фото на обложке...  
– Назовем “Лес в огне”.  
Баки ложится щекой ему на бедро, поднимает взгляд. Он смотрит ровно столько, сколько Стиву хватает до легкого озноба, – а потом мягко накрывает теплой ладонью пах.  
– Претенциозно, тебе не кажется?  
– Зато…  
Баки резко, шумно дергает застежку на его штанах, выдирая пуговицы из петель, обнажая, раскрывая. Охнув, Стив тянет его на себя: выше, выше, пока Баки снова не вырастает над ним, пока уже его пах не оказывается у Стива перед лицом.  
– Зато честно, – кивает Стив и, прежде чем Баки успевает ответить, наклоняет голову.

 

*******

Это похоже на осознанное сновидение: первый шаг к сумасшествию. Первый шаг по ровному, слишком гладкому полу, первый порыв вытянуть обе руки вперед. Стук трости. Торопливые шаги навстречу, от которых сердце принимается частить и тут же начинает болеть голова.  
– Эй, – раздается совсем рядом, и Стив шарахается в сторону. – Прости. Я не хотел пугать.  
Стив хватается обеими руками за мягкую ткань, едва не выронив трость.  
Он просыпается в панике.  
В ушах звенит. Перед глазами мечутся раскаленные искры, кровь пульсирует в голове, давит на глазницы, толчками повторяя взбесившийся пульс. Стив пытается отдышаться.  
Баки, не просыпаясь, держит его слишком крепко: цепляется, как тонущий, дышит тяжело.  
– Проснись, Бак, – просит Стив вслух.  
Вынырнув из кошмара следом за ним, Баки вздрагивает и длинно выдыхает, ослабляя хватку.  
Тянет голову Стива себе на грудь, накрывает ладонью висок и лоб. Собственное сердцебиение исподволь подстраивается под чужое, слышное сейчас так четко. Повернув голову, Стив целует его ладонь, и Баки ведет пальцами по его губам.  
– Все закончилось, – говорит Стив. – Все прошло.  
Баки фыркает.  
– Давай спать, Роджерс. И вспомни свои слова утром.  
Они засыпают одновременно.

Свет, косо падающий сбоку, кажется красноватым.  
Он отбрасывает такие же горячие, фосфоресцирующие по контуру тени и плывет в сторону, когда голова начинает кружиться. Слезы выступают слишком обильно.  
Первый чужой взгляд – сдержанно-доброжелательный, Стив ничего не может прочитать в спокойных глазах врачей: ни в прозрачно-серых змеиных – у хирурга, ни в раскосых черных – у его ассистентки.  
До него не сразу доходит, что он _встречает_ их взгляды.  
Красное напоминает об отсветах огня у самого лица. Нервный писк кардиомонитора не разгоняет наваждение.  
– Их необходимо отключать, – говорит доктор. – На ночь, чтобы дать мозгу отдохнуть. Как от компьютера. Проведите пальцами по верхнему веку, вот так. И обратно.  
Спектр выцветает: подстраивается под восприятие, постепенно возвращая краскам реальность. Но руки, которые он подносит к глазам, – тоже красные. От этого шрамы кажутся еще страшнее.

Это всего лишь шрамы. Стянутая, оплавленная кожа – все еще его собственная. Лицо по-прежнему принадлежит ему, это все – Стив, и его рассудок, и память, и воля. Но даже у него, никогда не придававшего особенного значения своей внешности, при первом взгляде в зеркало к горлу подкатывает горький ком. Неужели те, кто видел его, привыкли к этому?  
Он помнит уверения, что рубцы сойдут, пропадут без следа, когда пребывание здесь перейдет к следующей фазе. “Железный человек”, все равно уходящий корнями в военное прошлое создателя, – это долгая работа, экспериментальная медицина, генная инженерия, эндо- и экзопротезирование в одном. Но пока...  
Он дергается всем телом, когда Баки возникает в дверях палаты и застывает на полушаге. Его отражение за спиной не в фокусе – но Стив не отворачивается от зеркала, стоит как стоял, надеясь, что хотя бы затылок у него выглядит не так устрашающе.  
Баки смотрит не на затылок.  
– Привет, Стиви.  
У Баки выгрызло огнем левый висок. Темно-бурые брызги шрама пятнают бровь, веко и скулу, ползут по шее, и жесткие волосы, едва начавшие отрастать по краям рубцов, – седые. Левое плечо вздернуто чуть выше правого: напряженное, оно удерживает вес гладкого блестящего протеза. Стив ловит взглядом блики на металле, когда рука приходит в движение. Стив видит: светлые глаза и темные волосы. Мягкий взгляд и плотно сжатые губы. Хрупкий кадык на мощной шее. Широкие плечи и трогательную ямку между ключиц. Стив видит, _видит его снова_ и это так прекрасно.  
– Привет, Бак.  
– Смотри-ка, как новенькая.  
Металлическая кисть танцует в воздухе. Показывает два пальца. Чешет седую поросль над ухом.  
Собственное отражение маячит перед мысленным взглядом. Прошло столько времени. Сколько еще пройдет, прежде чем…  
Полторы брови сходятся над переносицей. Баки смотрит хмуро и упрямо, и Стив обнимает его, сам не понимая, когда успел подойти.  
– Что не так?  
Стив гладит его по волосам, качая головой.  
Он пробует считать их дни здесь: среди вышколенной благожелательности медсестер, в хромово-стеклянных декорациях к фантастическому кино. Он чувствует себя в долгу – и, кажется, долг неоплатный.  
– Баки, прости меня.  
– Эй, старик. Все в порядке. Все…  
Ничего не в порядке. Спасение все еще не кажется реальным – прошли недели, месяцы, но шум большого города до сих пор звучит на грани слуха чем-то чужеродным. Сливаются в монотонный гул голоса врачей, путает мысли чрезмерная острота искусственного взгляда. Ничтожное время, проведенное порознь, кажется бесконечным.  
Слезы Бекки. Ее визиты: сперва каждый день, потом – все реже. Телефонные звонки и долгие разговоры вполголоса. Малодушные мысли о возвращении домой и отказ от них. Отказ от всего, и в особенности – от самого нужного. Тоскливое осознание собственной никчемности, попытки уйти, не мешать, не ограничивать… Ледяную панику от понимания, что это – взаимно. Первую серьезную ссору, когда они не подрались только потому что никто не посмел ударить первым. Ссоры, последовавшие потом.  
Короткий и жестокий разговор с Сэмом и острое желание побиться обо что-нибудь головой.  
И письмо, приведшее их в Нью-Йорк.  
Стив осторожно гладит левый бок: запекшийся ожог, грубую корку швов под тонкой майкой. Баки вздрагивает.  
– Как она? – спрашивает Стив и ведет ладонью по холодному плечу вниз, от ключицы к локтю.  
– Слушается.  
Под пальцами что-то двигается: вибрирует, подрагивает, жужжит почти неслышно. Пластины пригнаны друг к другу плотно, без зазоров, точно чешуя. Стив гладит серебристый плавник: локоть, запястье, гладкие костяшки.  
– Больно?  
– Нет. А тебе?  
Стив мотает головой. Баки отстраняется, ищет его взгляд.  
Находит совсем ненадолго.  
– Ну же, – говорит он. – Давай, скажи это, наконец. Мы чуть не сдохли.  
– Мы чуть не сдохли, – выдыхает Стив.  
– Но мы живы.  
– Мы живы.  
– И я с тобой.  
Стив сглатывает. Объятие Баки на секунду становится жестче, а потом ослабевает, и Стив с силой притискивает его к себе.  
– И я с тобой, – кивает он, вжимаясь лицом в плечо, прячась и не в силах спрятаться. – И…  
Баки гладит его по спине. Рука – тяжелая, холодная. Очень осторожная.  
– И, – сипло выдавливает Стив перехваченным горлом, – я не похож на Циклопа. Я похож на Дэдпула. Это ничего?  
На секунду Баки замирает, а потом тихо смеется ему в шею.


End file.
